<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Days by KingErix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585248">Spring Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix'>KingErix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Overpowered Stiles Stilinski, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Time Travel Fix-It, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, stiles is a matchmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gone to shit. Stiles has lost everything and everyone he loved. He lost a part of himself.<br/>In search of a better life for those he loved he decided on a gamble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale/Malia Tate, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my new fic, feel welcome to leave your thoughts in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood alone. The cave was so hot that his tears evaporated before they reached the ground, he was only able to resist the temperature because of his magic.</p><p>He glanced at the mythical tattoo on his arm one last time, it was a strange but beautiful flower, so otherworldly that even a supernatural creatures would double take, the flower was in full bloom with seven beautiful petals, each of them representing someone he misses with all his heart and soul.</p><p>The first petal was pristine white, “Scott…” he murmured remembering the man, from childhood to their teen days, he remembers their fights, their discoveries. He remembers vividly about the day when he came into his powers and the first thing he did was pull his best friend into a deep kiss. His first love, his first mate. The only other memory of him as strong as that one was the memory of his death, there was so much pain and despair in that memory that he shall his head and come back to reality.</p><p>He wanted his mate to be safe, health and happy, he had wished for them to be together forever. He had felt his magic acting and hoped against hope that Scott would live, yet again whatever was out there saw fit to mock him, as his mate was dying in front of him the flower appeared, and as soon as Scott drew his last breath the first petal appeared. He wished for his mate and what he got was a constant reminder of his inability to save him.</p><p>The second petal was a complete contrast, almost as dark as coal, “Peter…” he reminisce his journey with the infuriating man. First as an enemy, then as pack mate, then as enemies again. With Peter life was certainly never boring. But when everything started going down, when people he loved started to drop dead right and left, he was there, as steady as a tree, he supported and comforted the pack in all ways he could, specially Stiles. Their love was certainly quicker in all senses when compared to the others, but it was no less intense. It was just before Scott’s death, Peter had helped him pick up the pieces and get back in fighting shape. They had been separated from the pack, and for seven weeks they had only each other. With Scott dead Stiles was bondless, and Peter never found anyone he thought worth enough to be his mate… until he meet the hyperactive spark. They mated. It was not something they could commemorate though, they were on the run and had to get back to their pack. </p><p>They had almost reached the meeting point, they were close to safety… The ambush was fast and hard, they battled with all they could. Peter sacrificed his life for Stiles, and once again he felt a bond breaking. He only realized the petal appearance days later, when he was already safe and sound with the rest of the pack.</p><p>He had to close his eyes, just remembering the pain of a mating bond being severed was enough to knock the breath out of his lungs. The bonds are only broken by death, the pain is almost unbearable for the living partner, it was simply not something that a person was able to survive happening more than once. And yet, it happened to him again and again.</p><p>The third was a beautiful golden petal, “Isaac…” he has a small smile on his face as he remembered the older man, how Isaac and him fought for Scott’s attention, how the man was inconsolable after the True Alpha's death, he had throw himself at danger and fought with fangs and claws against the enemy. He only noticed Isaac’s self destructive behavior and the way he was isolating himself from the pack after he came back without Peter, as a way to cope with the death of yet another mate he focused his energies in helping Isaac. It took a while, but he was able to coax Isaac out of his isolation and then the werewolf took notice of the spark's own mental health issues, he returned Stiles’ affections, gifting most of his time in helping the man make peace with what had happened. </p><p>Their mating was such a weird thing. One moment they were talking about rituals in a little hidden cove, the next Isaac was biting him, Stiles’ magic responded without his command, and their souls were bond with each other. They were both surprised by what happened, but they never regretted it. </p><p>Isaac’s death was perhaps the most painful one, with the others there was the constant feeling of dread and danger, but with Isaac they had allowed themselves to be lured into thinking they had found a safe place. <em>No place was safe.</em> The poison in the water well acted quick on Isaac, he had woken in the middle of the night for a cup of water and never came back to bed, Stiles was violently woken half an hour later with the bond breaking. </p><p>His death told everyone that there was no such thing as safe anymore.</p><p>The next one was soft lilac, such a contrast to the personality of the person it represented “Jacks…” It was not only unimaginable but also extremely cliché that he would find love in the arms of his childhood bully, but do so he did.</p><p>By the time it started it only as sexual relief, their pack had grown, they’ve taken other packs and straw creatures under their wings, there were very few humans with them and Stiles he didn’t want to fall in love again and end up mated only to lose them. He thought that Jackson was perfect for the role, he was handsome, extremely sexy, and an asshole with a past as a bully. He was wrong, they stayed as friends with benefits for a month before Jackson approached him, telling him that he couldn’t do it anymore because he had feeling for him. Not wanting to lose Jackson he agreed to date him to see if they worked well together. It just so happen that they did, they worked really well, like burger and fries. They mated after almost a year of dating, at the time of their mating the group was hiding in the Mount Adams, one of the group knew some creature that lived there. Even so they had learned never to let their guards down and were completely vigilant. </p><p>Close there was a Witch, Stiles had convinced the old woman to teach him Witch Magic, as sparks he can learn any kind of magic. All was well, <em>until it wasn’t</em>. A little more then a year when he came back from his training he found the place deserted, well almost deserted, Jackson was there, bleeding out, too far gone for Stiles to help. He had refused to leave without Stiles so he stayed behind to hold the enemy as the group escaped. His last words were that he was sorry for being an asshole and not realizing that he loved him before the world went to shit.</p><p>The fifth one was a bright orange, “Liam…”, he was always the pup of the group, even when the pack expanded and Derek took other runaway supernatural, with actual pups. His relationship with Liam was always great, with Scott being a terrible teacher he was the one that helped Liam the most when it came to learning how to control himself and his wolf, when everything started to crumble he went out of his way to comfort Liam and stay with him on Full Moons even though everyone told him it was too dangerous. Liam grew up to be a respectable and active member of the pack, one of their strongest, Stiles was extremely proud of his pack mate. </p><p>Their relationship took a turn for something more when he found Liam hurt, the enemy had hunted the group for almost a month, Liam like Jackson had stayed behind trying hold them back, he failed and was extremely hurt, but thankfully not mortally so. The spark nursed him back to health, but when he was still feeling like he was going to die he had broken down and confessed that he loved his Mischief for some time. Stiles far from ready, not only a month after losing Jackson, his fourth mate. But he felt his flower tattoo warming up, like it was telling him that he deserved to be love, to be given a chance to happiness. By the time Liam was on full health they had mated. No on in the pack would ever find out about their mating though, and that was because after five months spend searching for their group they found them in the middle of an attack, the two got right into the fray, they fought their hardest, and by the end of the night he was once again without a mate. </p><p>When Stiles broke down everyone thought it was because of the pain of kissing another friend and pack mate, they didn’t understand that he felt deep in his soul the death of yet another mate.</p><p>By then Stiles’ soul was cracked, the damage of the bonds snapping again and again began messing with his morals and personality. Yet Stiles held a strong front, no one but those closer to him realized the ache deep inside him.</p><p>The sixth one was perhaps the most bizarre of the petals, it was a mixture of colors, most of them dark colors but with a pearl at the center, a bright light in the midst of darkness. “Theo…” to say that his relationship with Theo was an easy one would be a lie, they butted heads constantly, even after the world started going insane. He had a hard time forgiving Theo. But in the end his mating with Theo was the longest out of all his mates, five amazing years, shared with the chimera. By the time Theo died the pack was in shambles, at one point the group of survivors had about 300 supernatural creatures, by then there was barely 50. Theo had a dangerous job, he infiltrated the enemies base and sabotaged them, with less and less people they had decided to take the aggressive role for once. After a long time his luck caught up to him, Stiles felt the exactly moment Theo died and once again mourned his inability to protect those important to him.</p><p>The last petal was a peculiar shade of red only found in the eyes of the most powerful alphas, “Derek…” he whispered to the wind. Two days after Theo death an all out attack resulted in the decimation of what was left of the group, the few survivors scattered. Of the old pack only he and Derek survived, they had been together for so long, there was no way they were abandoning each other now. </p><p>They lived isolated for years, going from one place to the next, watching as the world was torn apart by their enemies. Stiles used most of this time training his magic, he learned every branch of magic and even invented his own 'Spark Magic'. Then one day it was like Derek was feeling his own time coming, for he finally opened his heart confessed that he loved Stiles and wanted to mate him since the moment they first meet. The spark was beyond reluctant, having lost every mate until now but end up accepting and mating the older man. Six months later Derek died from a airborne poison tailored to specifically kill were-creatures being used on the forest they were hiding. </p><p>After that he lost his last connection to his past… he lost himself. His soul was broken beyond repair, he vowed to never love again and began his journey in search of justice and revenge.</p><p>Stiles was extremely powerful and after so many years dedicated to training he soon burned a spot in the minds and hearts of enemies and allies alike. He was called the 'The Incoming Calamity' by the enemies, but the supernatural community branded him as 'The One Above All'.</p><p>He was without a doubt extremely powerful, but he was only able to truly tip the scale in the war when he went back to Beacon Hills' Nemeton. Stiles did the unthinkable, he absorbed the magic of the Nemeton.</p><p>What he didn’t know was that all the Nemetons of the world were magically connected, so when he tried to absorb one he end up absorbing them all. After it was over he was truly above everyone else.</p><p>With so much power in his hands he extracted his revenge, he destroyed the enemies' bases, hunted them to the last one, killed them brutally and erased the memories of children close to them. He singlehandedly won the war for the supernatural, or so he thought. In his ill-fated actions of absorbing the Nemeton he didn’t realized but he closed the gateway that magic used to spread around the world, without it all creatures of magic were dying. He won, but because of him the world was lost.</p><p>So now here he was, standing alone, a gigantic ritual circle surrounded him. This was his last gamble, it was all or nothing. If it work he will stop the war before it happens, while he is sure that without the apocalypse none of his mates would look at him twice they will at least be alive and happy. If it fails he dies, he will be able to join his mates in the afterlife. He didn’t know which option he prefers.</p><p>He shook his head and took a deep breath, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts. </p><p>Stiles started the chant. The whole ritual circle began to illuminate, the runes and draws shone brightly, as he ended the chant the spark had to close his eyes to protect them from the myriad of colors that engulfed him. His last thought before he passed out was that between dying and going back he really wanted to go back and give his mates chance to find happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snowdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back in the past was a strange experience, he has been back only for an hour and he still couldn’t believe it was true. He stares at the ceiling of his room, mind blank and eyes unfocused.</p><p>He was back to the night Scott was bitten, by now Scott was transforming, possible he has already become a werewolf.</p><p>He looked at the tattoo one last time and tugged on his magic to make it invisible. Knowing that he would not be able to sleep without incentive, he used magic to stimulate his body, in a few minutes he was sighing, completely relaxed. As sleep overtook him he resolved to take Scott to school next day, perhaps he can explain to the boy was now a werewolf, and maybe he could make him believe it this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was luck that his father had already left to work by the time he woke, he didn’t think he had enough mental strength to see him, not now. He had to reserve his strength to meeting his mates at school.</p><p>He woke early, it was still dark outside and he had a few hours to get ready to school. He used this time to do some needed rituals, that was because his body was back to the way it was when he was a normal sixteen years old teenager. As a Spark his most powerful weapon was his magic, because of that his body was his vulnerability. While others magical users may accept it, Stiles did not, he created rituals and spells based on multiple magical branches that modified his body in such a level that he could fist fight a werewolf.</p><p>He was not able to do all the rituals as the most important ones needed time and ingredients which he did not have, but he was able to do three rituals, one to make his skin tougher, one to make his bones stronger and one to enhance his reflexes.</p><p>After using his magic he felt a little more settled, magic was always a comfort to him. He took a quick shower and left.</p><p>It’s been so long since he actually drove a car that he almost crashed twice. By the time he arrived at Scott’s house he had already familiarized with Roscoe. </p><p>As he stopped in front of Scott’s house he took a deep breath, he didn’t have to wait for long as he had send a message that he would take him to school.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe what happened last night!” he whispered/screamed as he closed the door of the jeep. “I was bitten by a giant wolf!”</p><p>“There are no wolves in California.” Was Stiles instinctive answer, he winced and asked to see the bite.</p><p>Just like last time, when Scott raised his shirt the bite was already healed. Stiles couldn’t help but touch the soft skin.</p><p>It was as his fingers touched Scott that something strange and miraculous happened, it felt like the whole world fell apart, there was only the two of them in the eternity of the space. Scott’s teenager face was being overlapped by the face of his older and more mature self and so did Stiles’. His arm burned for only a small moment but it enough to break the trance. Stiles closed his eyes and felt as something that was broken inside him was… not fixed, but mended, his heart was filled with lightness.  </p><p>His mating bond with Scott was back in place, as strong and bright as ever. </p><p>Before he could think of the repercussions of having a mating bond with a teenager Scott that doesn’t know anything about the future or even about the supernatural, he felt plump, soft lips covering his. He gave into the sweet kiss, and just for a moment, he forgot to worry.</p><p>As they parted Stiles opened his mouth and saw that Scott had tears streaming down his cheeks, he was about to comfort him from whatever was plaguing his mind when he realized they were not sad tears, the werewolf had the most blinding smile he has ever seen on his face.</p><p>“Stiles. My own.” He whispered before kissing Stiles once again. </p><p>“How?” Stiles asked breathlessly, staring at his first mate with teary eyes.</p><p>Scott gave him a teary smile and gently grabbed Stiles arm, he stared at the naked arm and his eyes shone red causing Stiles to let out a small squeal. His authority as the Alpha mate caused the magic occluding the tattoo to wash away, Stiles gaped at what he saw, the first petal was gone.</p><p>“You love so much Stiles. So powerfully.” Scott whispers, his fingers tracing the tattoo with his fingers. “You could never let go of us, so your magic kept a small part of us with you… a shard of our souls.”</p><p>“But this…” Stiles was speechless, his heart breaking once again. He could imagine the torture it was for them, being stuck in a tattoo for years, without being able to do anything, watching as their mate moved on. “This is a…”</p><p>“A miracle, a beautiful miracle…” Scott cut his mate, knowing him well enough that he was criticizing himself for something. “We were able to watch as you lived and loved, and that is the most beautiful thing that could have happened after our deaths.” Scott was silent for some time, only caressing the tattoo lovingly, before he spoke again, his voice was strong and with certainly. “The others are sure to agree with me once they are back.”</p><p>Stiles choked on his saliva. “What?” He could hardly believe what he heard, no supernatural creatures would agree with sharing their mates, much less alpha werewolves.</p><p>“I know is hard to believe, but in the tattoo we could communicate with each other. We came with the consensus that we would give everything for you… for you we would share.” He says before bending forward and giving Stiles a quick kiss.</p><p>The spark was so moved that he didn’t let Scott break their kiss, he grabbed Scott’s hair and deepened their kiss.</p><p>Once they parted they were both breathing haggardly. Scott’s eyes were burning red, and even Stiles’ was shining with his intense emotions, a royal purple that spoke of his powerful magic.</p><p>“We should go, or we are gonna get late to school.” Stiles forced himself to speak.</p><p>Scott had other plans though, and pulled him into another kiss.</p><p>“We are not going today...” Scott said as they parted, he nuzzled Stiles cheek, taking in the scent of his mate. “School is where most of your other mates are, before you bring them back I must have you to myself.”</p><p>“Scott…”</p><p>“To your house.” Scott cut him and all Stiles could do was nod, he started the jeep and they made their way back to his house.</p><p>The tension is the car was heavy, Scott’s nose twitched constantly as he took in Stiles’ arousal. He had as much hard time believing that he was back as Stiles did, but he knew his lover, there was nothing that was impossible for his mate.</p><p>They pulled in Stiles’ driveway and made their way inside, as soon as the door was closed Scott pulled the spark to him, their bodies pressed together, just as perfect as before, like puzzle pieces. Scott hated remembering that there were more pieces of Stiles' puzzle out there, but for his mate he would make it work.</p><p>Scott hooked his hands to Stiles’ tights and hoisted him up, the freckled boy crossed his legs around his waist, moaning as their hard members brushed against each other through their pants. Stiles wasn’t just taking it passively though, he rolled his hips and nipped at Scott’s mouth sensually.</p><p>The werewolf carried Stiles upstairs and threw him on the bed, Stiles moaned watching as Scott ripped his own clothes with his claws. Scott was no where as muscular or hairy as he was in the future, still passing through puberty, but Stiles loved him all the same, – So did his cock, which was almost busting through his jeans – and if he was particularly excited at thought of being his mate’s first this time around… well, no one had to know.</p><p>Scott was as hard as a rock, his long tool pointing at Stiles, leaking pre cum like it was daring Stiles to lick it.</p><p>Stiles didn’t disappoint, he quickly undressed and reached for the phallus. The first lick had the spark moaning, he had forgotten how much he loved the taste of his mate’s seed.</p><p>Scott grabbed Stiles head – instantly missing the longer hair of the older Stiles – and rammed his cock inside of his mate’s tight throat. Stiles gagged, never having given a blowjob at this age. But he forced down any discomfort and struggled to allow Scott to take his pleasure from his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck! Stiles!” Scott cried out and stopped ramming his cock, giving Stiles a much needed reprieve, instead he held Stiles in place, his whole cock nestled inside his throat and Stiles’ nose pressed against Scott growing pubes.</p><p>Stiles moaned at the teen musky of Scott’s pubes, his moans sending vibrations up the cock. He gulped once, then twice, he kept going sending Scott in a frenzy. </p><p>The werewolf couldn’t take anymore, his wolf was at the edge of his consciousness, human and wolf with only one think on their mind. They wanted to claim Stiles, and they wanted it now.</p><p>He pulled Stiles from his cock and pushed him until he was sprawled on the bed. The werewolf positioned himself between Stiles’ legs, their cocks brushing together, sending electricity through the two teenagers. He went to open his lover with his fingers, but Stiles held his hand.</p><p>“I… Want… You… Now!” He wheezed and snapped his fingers before letting go of Scott’s hand.</p><p>The alpha hand reached the dusty pink entrance and he let out a gasp, the ring of muscles was stretched just enough.</p><p>He smirked roguishly and positioned his cock, his eyes shining brightly red. In the blink of an eye he had bottomed out, ramming in his whole cock in one go.</p><p>Stiles cried out, the burn was painful and delicious. His nails scratching Scott’s back deep enough to draw blood. None of the two realized though, for he didn’t gave Stiles a moment of rest, he started moving slow, but soon he was setting a brutal pacing. </p><p>In the back of his mind Stiles was extremely glad for his magic, if not for it he was sure that he would be seriously hurt by the wolf that seemly forgot that Stiles body was that of a virgin. Probably lost in his pleasure as he did so many times in the future.</p><p>As it is, his magic not only healed any injuries almost as fast as werewolf genetics, it also helped his body acclimate to the wolf's pacing.</p><p>Stiles was oozing lust, which only made Scott go harder and faster.</p><p>Soon enough his body’s virginity caught up to him and Stiles was cumming hard. He made a mess on their bellies, but the only acknowledgement that Scott gave him was a low growl before he pulled out of Stiles and manhandled him in a different position. Once Stiles laid on his side, with Scott behind him, the wolf entered him again. Scott went harder and deeper than before, thrusting with all of his werewolf strength, until after some five minutes of continuous fucking his knot inflated, locking them together.</p><p>He nuzzles Stiles’ neck as he unload buckets of his salty, sticky, hot cum inside his of mate. By then he was acting on his base instincts, sniffing his beautiful mate and giving him small bites, marking his territory.</p><p>Stiles came once again, feeling completely full. He moaned under his breath and held Scott hand, with his other hand he traced the bites on his neck and shoulder. </p><p>This was proof, proof that his mate was back, that he claimed him once again.</p><p>Stiles cries himself to sleep, tears of happiness like none he had before. He was so happy that his mate had already fallen asleep and didn’t saw him like this </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sighted as he drank a cup of steaming hot chocolate, he couldn’t help feeling a little depressed. Yes, he had his Scott back and chis other mates were just a touch away, he couldn’t be happier about that. At the same time though, he felt like he was forcing them to be with him. He was sure that their younger selves wouldn’t want to mate with Spaz Stilinski.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts when Scott entered the kitchen, the man sniffed the air and growled, probably smelling Stiles’ guilty.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and waited, Stiles was resolute in ignoring him, but he just couldn’t compete with the Alpha's glare – He learned it from the best after all, Derek. </p><p>“I’m sorry your stuck with me. Me and my other six mates.” He blurted out, giving a mirthless chuckle, Scott frowned at him and sat by his side.</p><p>“I love you Stiles. Your my mate, my own. I don’t care if I have to share you with six or a hundred others, as long as I have you by my side I’ll be the luckiest and happiest man in the world.” Scott held Stiles’ hand as he professed his feelings, meaning each word he said.</p><p>Stiles could hear the sincerity in Scott’s voice and closed his eyes to stop the tears.</p><p>“I love you.” Stiles whispered.</p><p>Scott smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you too, my own… I also love coffee in the morning.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled as he watched Scott drinking his first cup of coffee since they came back, he knew that the Latino boy was a secret coffee lover. It had been something that he missed greatly in the middle of the apocalypse.</p><p>“Hum, I’ve missed this.” The werewolf moaned, eyes closed as he savored the taste. He opened his eyes, burning red orbs stared at Stiles for a moment before they went back to their normal color. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“What makes you think I have a plan?” The spark asked to which Scott raised an eyebrow, Stiles huffed, a smile ghosting on his lips. “If it works with just one touch – Like it happened with you – it should be easy enough to get to the others.”</p><p>Stiles admired the tattoo before sending a apologizing look at Scott, while he would love to pass more time with his first mate, he just couldn’t keep going without the others, not know that he knew that they were at his reach.</p><p>All Scott did was roll his eyes.</p><p>“Peter first. Right now he is a insane alpha.” Scott says looking pensively. “Then Derek, we don’t want him steering trouble with Peter and the Argents.”</p><p>Stiles watches proudly as Scott quickly slipped into the role of leader. He nodded and offered his thoughts. “It’s simple matter of visiting them at night while they’re sleeping, I can use magic so they won’t hear me coming.”</p><p>“That leaves Isaac, Jackson, Liam and Theo.”</p><p>“Liam house is too far way, we need to reserve a night exclusively to him, and God knows where Theo is.” Stiles huffed.</p><p>“Jackson and Isaac live close to each other so after Derek we could go get them, if we have time that is.”</p><p>Scott tensed, “Isaac’s father need to go.” he said with a low growl. He didn’t, would never like the thought of killing, but he was no longer the naïve teenager he was before. He would do anything for his pack, even killing.</p><p>“He does, but you won’t be the one to do the honor.” Stiles sneered at the thought of the abusive man. Scott eyes flashed red to which Stiles rolled his eyes. “We don’t need anymore 'animal attacks' Scott, there are too many hunters in this town as it is.”</p><p>Scott reluctantly nodded. </p><p>“Once everyone is back, including Liam, we can start searching for Theo. Who knows, maybe we can even take out the Dread Doctors before they come to Beacon.” </p><p>Scott liked the idea and gave Stiles a feral smile full of pointy teeths. He rose and gave the spark a breathtaking kiss before taking their mugs to the sink.</p><p>Stiles bite his lips as he remembered something. “I think we are forgetting something important…” He said uncertainly which caught Scott’s attention. “Besides Liam, all of you died as Alphas, and you certainly has retained your future powers. How will this work? Will we be an Alpha pack?”</p><p>Scott huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t know Stiles, let’s just… focus on one issue at a time.”</p><p>Stiles nodded hesitantly, they didn’t have time to argue as they heard the sheriff’s cruiser pulling up. Scott send Stiles a reassuring smile and the spark prepared himself to seeing his father alive again.</p><p>He was ready, he needed to do this. Not only for himself, but also for his mates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think on the comments.<br/>PS: Snowdrop symbolizes Hope; Rebirth; Purity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Narcissus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation with his father was awkward to say the least, and though Stiles is glad to see the man alive he never want a repeat of it. They had decided not to tell him about the supernatural, at least not yet. If the supernatural threatened to hurt their relationship like it did in the other timeline Stiles wouldn’t hesitate to tell him the truth. No secret was worth his bond with his father.</p><p>Before they left to his room Stiles gave his father a bear hug, telling him that he loved him and that he was glad that the man was his father. The Sheriff was confused but he returned the hug. When the man told Stiles that he loved him too the warlock turned teenager had to hold down the tears.</p><p>Back into his room he and Scott cuddled for hours, they didn’t speak, didn’t plan their next move, they just laid on the bed holding each other, basking in the others presence. But this illusion of isolation couldn’t last for much longer, Stiles magic drummed beneath his skin, it was anxious to be let out, to search for his mates and to bring hell on earth to his enemies.</p><p>Hours later Scott tapped Stiles arm, startling the young spark. “It’s time.” He whispered and Stiles nodded.</p><p>They quickly dressed in something warmer and sneaked outside. The drive to the hospital was silent and tense. When they parked close to the hospital Stiles bit his lips and looked at Scott grim face.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this? This whole sharing Stiles thing?” He asked, voice weak but hopefully.</p><p>Scott’s eyes softened and he brought Stiles to a swift kiss. “I’m sweetheart, it’s just the Alpha in me that rebels against the idea of sharing my mate. But don’t mind him, I was never one to heed my wolf’s desires anyway.” He joked, giving Stiles his famous crooked smiled that had the spark swooning.</p><p>“No, you were always a terrible werewolf.” Stiles snickered at Scott’s affronted face.</p><p>“I will have you know I’m a True Alpha!” He says, flashing his eyes.</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing like children, it has been so long since they felt this free.</p><p>“Should I go with you or should I wait here?” Scott asked as they calm down.</p><p>Stiles thought about it for a moment before deciding that it would be better if he went alone. Peter may want some alone time just like Scott did. The alpha nodded and with a quick kiss he watched his mate leave Roscoe.</p><p>As he walked to the hospital Stiles tugged on his magic, the first spell was a simple scent removing one, he didn’t want that the first thing that Peter smell on his mate is the scent of another wolf. The second spell was a cloaking one, unless they knew he was there they wouldn’t see him. The last spell was a widespread camera interference, of his own invention, it causes all the cameras in a radio of a mile to stop working for five hours and lose all it’s saved data.</p><p>With those spells it was extremely easy to infiltrate the hospital, he movers careful not to bump into anything or anyone, but there was no problem, the place was practically desert.</p><p>Finally he reached Peter’s room, the image of Peter as a burned husk of the proud, mischievous man he knew was almost enough to send Stiles in a downward spiral. But Stiles took a deep breath and concentrated on his magic, he could fix this and that’s exactly what he was there to do.</p><p>His magic reached out to make sure that the Alpha was unconscious, once he had confirmation he reinforced the sleep magically.</p><p>Now that Stiles knew what to look for he could feel his magic reaching out to Peter, wanting to bond, just waiting for physical contact to make it permanent.</p><p>Still Stiles didn’t touch him, instead he allowed his magic to wash away all the wolfsbane that afflicted him. It was only when Peter was free of the poison that Stiles approached, the magic that enforced the man’s sleep receding back into Stiles’ core.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Stiles touched Peter’s face. It was instantaneous, the world faded away as their bond snapped into place. Peter woke abruptly, eyes flashing Alpha red and roaring, if Stiles hadn’t silenced the room he was sure that the whole Beacons Hills would have heard.</p><p>They locked eyes and the silence hang over them for a moment, but them, like a wolf in the wild pouncing on a unsuspecting prey, Peter had Stiles in his arms. The hug expressed all those emotions that Peter always found hard to communicate, his devotion, his loyalty, his love. Stiles whined under his breath, he understood the gesture and all it meant. He melted onto the hug, basking in the heat of his mate’s body.</p><p>Once they broke apart Peter cupped Stiles face, “Little Red…” he whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears.</p><p>“Big bad.” Stiles chuckled.</p><p>No more words were needed, they both surged forwards, meeting in the middle. The kiss was deep and soulful. Stiles crawled on top of the wolf, moaning into the kiss. More than anything, the fact that Peter allowed for such a position was more than enough proof of his love. The man would never allow anyone else on top of him, only with Stiles could he permit himself to show vulnerability.</p><p>Stiles moaned feeling Peter’s claws on his skin as they cut through his clothes, if he didn’t know a spell to fix them he would be pissed. Instead his hands traveled throughout Peter’s strong body – By then his skin was completely unblemished thanks to both his natural Alpha healing and a little of Stiles’ magic. – until they found their way to his hard member, he gave it a strong squeeze and Peter moaned.</p><p>Desperate for more, to make his mate feel how much he wanted him, that just because he had other mates he would not forget him, he started pulling the hospital gown upwards. Peter whined, a low, vulnerable sound that told Stiles that the man understood, that their bond was just as strong as it was before.</p><p>Just as the massive, succulent cock came to view the door opened. Without even thinking Stiles send a sleeping spell at the invader.</p><p>When he saw who it was he growled, though his growl was eclipsed by Peter’s own feral growl. It was the nurse who poisoned Peter and tried to take away his free will.</p><p>“What are we going to do now?” Peter spoke for the first time in years, his voice raspy and weak, but his glare was as strong as Stiles remembers as he glowered at the downed woman.</p><p>Stiles huffed, knowing from Peter’s deflating phallus and his own no-so-hard-anymore dick that there was no way that they would be able to enjoy their reunion that night. He grumbled a spell and the cup on the night stand was filled with cold water, Peter murmured a thanks and took it.</p><p>Stiles looked pensively for a moment before sighing. “Don’t worry about her, I deal with it… I was thinking that I could put a illusion around you so that people would still see your burns. If all goes well the situation should resolve itself by tomorrow.”</p><p>“So you are going to Derek next?” Peter asked shrewdly, nodding in approval of the simple but effective plan. Stiles nodded and noticed that Peter’s hesitant gaze, he raised an eyebrow and the man huffed. “What about the…?”</p><p>“The incoming apocalypse?” He guessed to which Peter nodded. Stiles sniffed, he had thought it over many times and had yet to come with a satisfactory plan. “Nothing.”</p><p>“I may have one or two ideas...” Peter smirked triumphantly and laughed when Stiles scowled at him.</p><p>“Are you going to share those ideas of yours or not?” Stiles huffed to which Peter laughed once again.</p><p>Peter told him that it would be better to tell the pack when they were all together. After a little deliberation Stiles agreed with this course of action, instead of saying anything he simply nodded and started weaving the illusions, he had to make sure that they were not only visual but also tactile as someone could try to touch them.</p><p>As soon as he finished casting the complex illusion Peter body shimmered, once the lights die down he appeared the same as he when Stiles got there. With another wave of his hands his clothes were fixed.</p><p>Before leaving Stiles got on the bed with Peter and nuzzled him, scenting the wolf. The man purred like a cat and kissed Stiles neck, too soon for their tastes they parted. With a last kiss Stiles pulled on his magic to cloak both himself and the still sleeping nurse.</p><p>“Stiles… I love you.” Peter murmured before Stiles went through the door.</p><p>Stiles looked back and smiled gently, “I love you too.”</p><p>Slowly and carefully he made his way to the nurse’s lockers. He laid her on the ground and put his hand on her breast, exactly over her heart. He called upon his magic to twist and turn around her heart, it was a difficult process, hundreds of thin threads of magic wrapped around the organ and with a last tug they all squeezed tightly.</p><p>It was a quick and painless death, much less than what she really deserved. Once he was sure she was gone from this world, he rose from the ground and used his magic to open her locker, so to give the impression that she was looking for something when her heart suddenly gave out.</p><p>After making sure that the scene was perfect he made his way out, once again he removed his scent, not wanting Scott’s inner Alpha to go crazy over Peter’s scent, while he would love to have a hump with Scott at the jeep they didn’t have time, they still had Derek to visit that night.</p><p>“How did it go?” Scott asked apprehensively as soon as Stiles entered the jeep. The werewolf was a mess of feeling, his human side was excited about having the Peter of the other timeline on their once again, his wolf however, he hated what it would mean to have Peter back.</p><p>Stiles launched on a rant about what happened between the moment he left the jeep to the moment he got back. Scott had a smile on his face the whole time, a genuine one, for as much as he would hate sharing his mate it did his heart good to see the spark so happy and content.</p><p>“Well, then what are we waiting? We have another Alpha to retrieve.” Scott said, voice light and bright, not at all reflecting the turmoil that was inside not even half an hour before. </p><p>“Yep! He have a sourwolf to visit.” Stiles smiled and started the jeep, but not before giving Scott one last kiss. “Thank you Scott, for being by my side at a moment like this… Thank you for everything.”<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took a while, but here it is. Hope y'all liked, let me know what you think on the comments. ♥️<br/>Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.<br/>PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chrysanthemum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike the drive to the hospital, their way to the preserve was filled with light hearted banter and childish jokes. It was like they were back to being teenagers. </p><p>It’s been so long since Stiles felt this free that he had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. As they arrived at the preserve he trailed away, becoming quiet.</p><p>The silence hung heavy as Stiles parked Roscoe at the southern border of the preserve, the one with a trail leading directly to the old Hale house.</p><p>“Are you okay Sti? If you’re feeling unwell we can go home, I’m sure Peter will understand…”</p><p>“No! No, I’m fine. Just needed a moment to center.” Stiles cut his mate’s worried ramble, he brushed Scott’s longish hair out his forehead. “Are <em>you</em> okay? I mean… You are acting more relaxed now that my bond with Peter is back than before. You’re not faking it to make me feel better, are you?”</p><p>“No Stiles! Of course not. I know it’s strange, this isn’t what I was expecting either, but... After your mate bond was reformed with Peter… Another bond was created between Peter and I…” Scott said, choosing his words carefully. He closed his eyes and felt the bond, he could practically see, a long and thick golden chain linking him and Stiles, at the shadows of the shining chains was a much smaller and much dimmer chain, linking him to Peter. </p><p>“Like a mating bond?” Stiles questioned with wide eyes, he was astonished, he never heard of something like this happening before.</p><p>“No! No, it’s much like a pack bond but more… Durable I guess.” Scott said, struggling to provide his mate with a satisfactory answer. The bond with Peter paled in comparison with his bond with Stiles, so much so that Scott only realized the bond was there halfway to the preserve.</p><p>Even so, Stiles nodded and gave Scott a quick kiss. “That’s good, I was worried about the dynamics of our pack.”</p><p>“There’s no need to worry, we will reign in our wolves and make this work. For you.” Scott said lovingly, causing Stiles to blush. </p><p>The spark pulled Scott into another kiss. “I should get going, it’s getting late already. “ He whispered against his mate’s plump lips.</p><p>The Alpha nodded and watched as Stiles left the jeep, the teen looked back and smiled, “Don’t worry, I will be back soon. If anything happens I will send a bat-signal.”</p><p>“I thought I was Robin and you’re supposed to be Batman.” Scott asked chuckling.</p><p>“You’ve been promoted in my absence.” Stiles said with laughter in his voice as he turned and summoned his magic. </p><p>As he disappeared from view not only he disguised his own scent but also erased any traces of Scott on him. </p><p>Using magic to muffle the sound around him he walked to the burned mansion. It saddened him, seeing the house in this state, in the other timeline they had rebuilt it before the world went to shit. In that time it had been their pack home, a place of healing and bonding, but now it was a burned husk, that only served to haunt the minds of the Hale family.</p><p>He didn’t even need to enter the house, in fact he was unsurprised in finding Derek wide wake, sitting at the front stairs, melancholy but vigilant eyes scanning the surroundings. </p><p>It was possible that his wolf felt he was there, but couldn’t find him.</p><p>Deciding on the best course of action he allowed for the cloaking spell to slip away, the effect was instantaneous, the werewolf jumped from where he sat and was on top of him, roaring with his beautiful golden eyes, a clawed hand closing around his throat.</p><p>The contact was sufficient, the world slipped away, for a moment there was nothing, just vast emptiness, then in the blink of an eye the nothingness was illuminated by the powerful chain of magic linking them together. Stiles closed his eyes and opened his senses, gladly allowing for the intense feeling of their bonding to wash over him. Their bond was bright and sturdy, nothing but death would part them again.</p><p>Stiles wouldn’t allow for it to happen again.</p><p>The already wolved-out man threw his had back and howled, his eyes flashing gold for the last time as bright red overtook it.</p><p>“Mate! Mine!” He roared on Stiles’ face, more wolf than man before he screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.</p><p>Back in control, he buried his nose on Stiles’ neck as the transformation receded. </p><p>Derek’s stubble scratched at his neck, a delightful feeling that he missed so much! Stiles’ whispered at the werewolf’s ear how much he loved him, completely relaxed under him. The Alpha was careful as he removed his clothes, one item at time.</p><p>“Derek!” Stiles breathed out, closing his eyes as the Alpha maneuvered him with care, until he was laying naked on the grass. </p><p>He opened his eyes and watched with a lustful stare as Derek bared himself to the open air, his breath hitched when the werewolf threw the last piece of cloth away – His underwear.</p><p>Derek was the epitome of virility, standing tall, towering over Stiles body, he was handsome and extremely muscular, like a sculpture carved by God. The hair coating his chest and crotch was trimmed short. His powerful tool standing straight and weeping, easily ten inches long and thick as a soda can.</p><p>The werewolf laid on top of the spark, careful not to put too much weight on him. He kissed Stiles passionately, hands traveling and caressing the sensitive body under him. While he couldn’t smell any other on him he knew that Scott had taken him before and that made him want to stake his claim, to mark Stiles as his for everyone to see. Derek couldn’t say he liked the idea of sharing his mate, but he also knew how fucking lucky he was to have a mate like Stiles. Someone so frighteningly powerful, intelligent and caring.</p><p>He manhandled the younger boy until Stiles was on all fours, plump ass right in front of his face. He didn’t waste time, shoving his tongue as deep as it could go into that sweet twitching hole. Stiles had his hips swaying and pushing back against the long tongue as he bite his lips, trying not to scream in pleasure in the middle of the preserve. </p><p>Derek knew could shove his entire shaft in right now in one thrust and Stiles would take every inch without complaint, but he would never purposely hurt his smaller lover. Instead he told him to use his magic to stretch himself, the words barely understandable as they left his mouth in between growls.</p><p>Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, his murmured under his breath and groaned as his hole stretched wide enough to accommodate his mate’s massive tool.</p><p>Derek spilt at his hand and curled it around his cock, before he guided himself to the pink opening.</p><p>“Please!” Stiles pleaded with a loud whine. </p><p>Derek let out a growl from the pit of his stomach and snapped his hips forwards, burying himself on his mate. It took only three more thrusts before he was buried to the hilt.</p><p>He held Stiles in place, groaning from the feeling of the tight heat wrapped around his tool.</p><p>“Fuck! So tight... So good to me.” He murmured, chest heaving.</p><p>“Please Der.” Stiles cried out, his hole clenching around the marvelous cock inside of him.</p><p>“Please what?!” He snarled, giving a small thrust that caused Stiles let out a loud whine.</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Use your words Stiles!” </p><p>“Fuck me! Please! Derek!” Stiles shouted, burying his face on his arms.</p><p>“Mine!” Derek snarled and started fucking his mate, his hips snapping fast and hard, each thrust going all the way.</p><p>Stiles let out a silent cry, each brutal thrust sending him to the clouds. The sounds of their love making echoed through the otherwise silent clearing. Derek’s fat balls, full of his hot seed, slapped against Stiles as he rammed home and moans of ecstasy left their hanging mouths.</p><p>“Can I baby?” Derek asked, as always waiting for Stiles' verbal consent. It was sweet and thoughtful, but right now all Stiles wanted was for the werewolf to go on with it.</p><p>“Please Derek! Give me your knot!!!” Stiles shouted, moving together with Derek’s thrusts.</p><p>“Fuck baby! Tell me who you belong to!” He snarled under his breath as his knot started to swell.</p><p>“Yours! Yours! I’m yours!!” Stiles cried out, words coming in between moans.</p><p>The spark let out a loud cry as the knot locked the two together. Derek tilted his head back and let out a roar that shook the trees surrounding them.</p><p>The giant knot stretching his insides and the seed filling him to the brim pushed him through the edge, he came with a cry, Derek’s name spilling from his mouth like a prayer.</p><p>“Fuck. So good.” Derek whispered at Stiles ears.</p><p>He held his mate in his arms, being careful with the knot inside of him.</p><p>Stile let out a satisfied breath, he turned and nuzzled against Derek’s jaw, tucking his head under the werewolf’s chin and breathing in the strong scent of an Alpha.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Derek whispered at Stiles ear.</p><p>“Don’t.” Stiles said, knowing what the man was apologizing for. ”You have nothing to apologize for!”</p><p>“I left you.” The werewolf grumbled.</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” The spark said vehemently, “You literally died, Derek.” he added, closing his eyes and breathing in Derek’s comforting scent. “It may have broken my heart, it may have hurt my soul! But it’s not your fault, it never was your fault.”</p><p>Derek looked pained but nodded, holding Stiles tighter. “Is this real Stiles?” He whispered vulnerably, his strong arms holding Stiles’ like his life depended on it.</p><p>“Yes Der. This is real, we are together again. And nothing will break us apart.” Stiles whispered back. He opened his eyes and stared at Derek’s green ones. “I promise you that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is it's, hope y'all liked, let me know what you think on the comments and check my other fics! ♥️</p><p>Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.<br/>PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cypress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed in each other’s arms in complete bliss for what could be hours or mere minutes, completely lost in each other.</p><p>Eventually Stiles groaned and detangled himself from Derek’s strong arms. The older man growled and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist tighter. The spark rolled his eyes and turned his head a little, just enough to catch his lover’s lips.</p><p>“I know. I don’t want to go either, but Scott is waiting for me, and it’s not too late that we can’t go to Isaac and Jackson’s houses.” Stiles’ reasoned with the wolf.</p><p>It was clear that Derek didn’t like it, but he knew that Stiles was right. With a grunt he loosen his arms around the teenager’s waist, allowing him to escape his embrace. Stiles rose from the ground with a tired grunt, his mate’s soft phallus slipping out of him.</p><p>He stretched and grimaced at the feeling of cum dripping from his well used hole. He didn’t suffer it long though, for Derek – Still kneeling on the ground – dived right in. He licked the cum droplets that had already escaped and lapped around the rim, before he started fucking Stiles with his tongue, tasting his own hot seed.</p><p>Stiles let out a loud squeal. His cock was already starting to harden, but then again, how could it stay soft, when Derek’s long tongue went deep inside his tight tunnel? When the wolf’s stubble scratch him so good?</p><p>Unfortunately, the teenager knew that if he let it continue they would end up fucking again. With resignation in his voice Stiles told him to stop.</p><p>Derek grunted unhappily, but stopped. He rose from the ground, shaft hard and pointing towards the younger boy. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the effect he had on the werewolf.</p><p>“I’m going with you.” The werewolf said gruffly. </p><p>Stiles raised an eyebrow, but nodded with a smile on his face. He was just about to ask the man to accompany him anyway, he didn’t wish Derek to spend even one moment in the burned house beyond necessary. </p><p>They dressed quickly, Derek had a hard time fitting in his tight jeans with his massive erection. He tried to put in the jeans for half a minute before Stiles took pity on him and whispered a spell. </p><p>“That’s handy.” Derek snorted as his erection died down.</p><p>Stiles gave him a cheeky grin and with another whispered spell they were both cleaned and the scent of their love making was gone. Derek growled and nuzzled against the spark's neck.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah! You overgrown pup.” Stiles said, laughing when Derek growled at him.</p><p>It didn’t take more then three minutes for Derek to have all his things ready, as most of his things never left the Camaro. The man drove then back to his Jeep, Stiles gave him one last kiss and left the car.</p><p>“Derek came.” Scott stated, voice even.</p><p>Stiles nodded and the Alpha hummed. The two man stared at each other and Stiles bite his lips expecting a fight to break out. He was surprised however, when instead of fighting, they hugged and scented each other. </p><p>After Scott thanked Derek for taking care of Stiles after his death, the spark couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Blushing bright red Stiles told them to be in the car, he tried to look stern, but he was so happy that his chest felt like it was going to burst.</p><p>After a few minutes driving they arrived at the street Jackson and Isaac lived in. Leaving his jeep Stiles decided to go to Isaac first, as he would have to deal with the boy’s father.</p><p>Both Derek and Scott left the Camaro, they watched as Stiles cloaked himself with magic and walked into the house. They spoke quietly about all things they needed to do, like training and rebuilding the pack house, most importantly though, they talked about all the threats that must be eliminated. </p><p>Stiles entered the house in complete silence, he closed his eyes and let his magic guide him to Mr. Lahey room. As he approached the door he nudged it with his magic, the door swung open silently. The spark opened his eyes and scrunched his nose, he really didn’t need to see this. The coach was laying over the covers, completely naked.</p><p>Ignoring the state of undress of the man, Stiles walked briskly until he was standing besides the bed. He kneeled and placed his hand over the man’s forehead whispering an incantation. The spark took a deep breath and mixed the air in his lungs with his magic. When he breathed out the air came out purple in color, it entered Lahey's ear and took over the man’s mind.</p><p>“When you wake you are going to take your car and go buy your favorite breakfast.” The spark started whispering on the man’s ear, purple shined through the man’s closed eyelids, showing Stiles that the magic was working. “On the way back you are going to drive your car out of the road and crash it.”</p><p>Stiles rose to his feet, groaning under his breath. This spell took quite a lot of him, hopefully that would be enough to end the man, if not… Well, Stiles would be paying a visit to the man at the hospital.</p><p>Leaving the man’s room he walked to the end of the corridor, to where Isaac was sleeping soundly in his room. He waved his hand and the door opened for him, he walked in slowly. Seeing his beautiful mate looking so young and unburdened almost stopped him from bringing the old Isaac back, but the truth was… Stiles was too selfish. He couldn’t imagine life without his mates, not now that he knew that he could have them back.</p><p>The spark shook his head and willed all his doubts away, all unimportant thoughts left him as he touched his mate’s cheeks. Unlike with the others thought, the world didn’t fade away, in fact Stiles felt nothing. </p><p>“What!?” Stiles whispered to himself, he took his hands from Isaac’s cheeks and touched him again, this time concentrating on the bond.</p><p>He felt his broken bond reaching out, searching for Isaac, but it found nothing. It was like there was a block on the other side.</p><p>“No. No. No!” Stiles cried out, no longer caring about being silent.</p><p>“Ugh.” Isaac groaned, waking from his sleep. Before he opened his eyes Stiles waved his hand in front of his face, sending him back to sleep.</p><p>The spark stood there looking broken, tears streamed down his face as he sobbed his heart out. Why? Why was this happening now?</p><p>
  <em>Was it because Isaac was human?</em>
</p><p>Stiles eyes shot open. “Jackson!”</p><p>He stormed out of the house, he ignored Alpha's attempts to stop him and to ask about what happened inside. He crossed the street and entered Jackson’s house. With a pulse of magic he found the jock's bedroom. </p><p>On the way he stumbled upon the teen's father.</p><p>“What the…” His next words never left his mouth as Stiles threw his hand forwards. The man went flying against the wall and slumped unconscious on the ground. Stiles had just enough control over his clouded mind not to hurt the man.</p><p>He entered Jackson’s room and was confronted by the image of his mate sleeping practically naked, the jock was wearing only a dark blue jockstrap. Stiles wasn’t even able to appreciate the sight, that’s how nervous he was. Instead he snapped his fingers, using his magic so the teenager wouldn’t wake.</p><p>He reached the boy with shaking hands and the moment his fingers touched Jackson’s arm he let out a loud sob.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>Stile felt numb, all the excitement of the day left him and now all he could feel was emptiness inside of him. He bite his fist trying to muffle the sound of his sobbing, he needed to leave, and he needed to do it now.</p><p>He stormed out of the house, only stopping to put his hand on Mr. Whittemore's head. With a whispered incantation the man forgot everything he saw.</p><p>When he left he was confronted by two worried wolves, he was in no condition to speak to them though. </p><p>“Sti…” Scott started but Stiles interrupted him.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine… Just, I need time on my own…To think.” Stiles said not looking them in the eyes. Even if the werewolves couldn’t hear the lie in his heartbeat, the tears streaming down his face told the complete truth.</p><p>“Stiles…” It was Derek that tried then, but Stiles didn’t let him speak ass well.</p><p>“Take Scott home, please.” Was all he said, he fled to his Jeep – Ignoring his mates pleas for him to leave the car and go speak with them. – and started driving back to his home.</p><p>With his vision blurry with tears, it was a miracle he made home without an accident. He sneaked back into his room and made a cocoon of covers, the spark silenced the room so his father wouldn’t hear his cries when he arrived from work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took hours, his tears dried and his throat burned, but eventually he drifted to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Click!</strong>
</p><p>He woke with the sound of his window opening, he had warded the room against any unwanted visit so it could only be his mates.</p><p>“I told that I needed some time on my own.” Stiles grumped throwing the covers from his face with a glare.</p><p>He gasped, the ones standing there weren’t Scott and Derek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little angst on this chapter, hope y'all liked it. Let me know what you guys think on the comments ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prunus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Jackson and Isaac standing there after the turmoil he went through that day shocked Stiles to the core, He was paralyzed for a brief second before he reacted by pure instinct, sending a wave of concentrated magic their way, so fast that they couldn’t even react.</p><p>Luckily for them, Stiles’ magic recognized them as his mates and refused to hurt them. The same magic used to torn enemies apart, passed through them without a singled cut to show.</p><p>Stiles looked at the two of them, standing there gaping at him. His magic's reaction showed him that the two were in fact his mates and not some illusion or apparition.</p><p>“Am I dreaming…?” He spoke out loud, eyes tearing as he took the teenager’s standing in his room.</p><p>They looked just like he remembered, even if they are younger now. Jackson had an easy confidence as he stood in the bedroom like he belong in it, eyes twinkling brightly and a small smirk gracing his lips, looking so different from the arrogant mask he portrayed in his youth. Isaac stood by his side, with his soft eyes and a large smile on his face that showed his dimples, his long curly hair messy and falling over his eyes. The teenager stood straight and reassured in himself.  Their smiles didn’t waver, though both looked surprised by his sudden attack.</p><p>“Asshole, did you really need to scare us like that?” Jackson complained, putting his hand over his heart as if he was about to have a heart attack.</p><p>“You aren’t dreaming Sti.” Isaac said with a calming smile. “We are here for real.”</p><p>They approached the bed and Stiles tried to move away, still terrified of this being a terrible dream, but his body wouldn’t move, he was rooted to that spot. </p><p>He stayed still, powerless as his mates climbed on the bed and sat on each side of him.</p><p>“Look.” Jackson said and took hold of one of Stiles’ arms. The touch was like fire against the Spark’s skin, he almost moaned. Instead he bite his lips and obeyed.</p><p>The time traveler saw that the arm Jackson was holding was the one with the mythical tattoo, he gasped when he saw there was only two petals left. The burning orange belonging to Liam and the multi colored one belonging to Theo.</p><p>“It’s true…” He whispered touching the flower, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.</p><p>“It is. We’re here and we are going to stay.” Isaac said gently, brushing his curls from his eyes.</p><p>“How?” The question slip through Stiles’ lips before he even registered it.</p><p>“We don’t know…” Jackson said, biting his lips.</p><p>“Though, I suspect that it took longer for the connection to be forged as we were still humans.” Isaac said, caressing Stiles’ cheek with his fingers.</p><p><em>“Were</em> humans?” Stiles frowned confused, the bond couldn’t spread lycanthropy, <em>could it?</em></p><p>The two moved their heads back so Stiles could see the two at the same time and flared their eyes for him, their powerful, Alpha red eyes.</p><p>Stiles gasped looking at the beautiful, bright rubies of his mates.</p><p>After a long moment or silence Jackson spoke on a lighter tone, “By the way, I saw my father on the way out of the house. Was that really necessary?” he said with a weak glare, making Stiles laugh.</p><p>Before he knew all three started laughing like crazies, they fell back on the bed, holding each other as their laughs turned into sobs.</p><p>“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Stiles said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed Isaac’s between words. He turned to Jackson and caught his mouth with his. “Please, don’t leave me again…”</p><p>“Never!” They both cried out a the same time, embracing Stiles tightly.</p><p>Stiles cried silently, snuggled against his two lovers. He was feeling so tired, this day was a roller coaster of emotions and it left him completely drained.</p><p>Isaac and Jackson adjusted themselves so all three laid on a more comfortable possible, with their mate between them obviously. They caressed their mate's beautiful body and whispered sweet nothings in his ears.</p><p>Their wolves wanted to claim him, to rut against his pliant body and cum all over him, but they understood that now wasn’t the time for it. Their mate was in a fragile state and all they could do was hold him and shower him with all the love he deserved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing about the new developments at Stiles’ house, Derek and Scott had a hard time getting to sleep, in fact neither of the two slept at all.</p><p>In his house, after wriggling in his bed for half an hour, Scott growled and threw the sheets away, giving up on trying to sleep. Instead he started to work out, trying to take his mind of Stiles’ broken expression.</p><p>It didn’t work, he worked out for hours, until the sun rose on the horizon, and the feeling of hopelessness stayed the same. Seeing his mate so sad and not being able to do anything about it was the worst thing ever.</p><p>He huffed as his phone’s alarm started blaring. He sat on the floor for a moment, eyes close and head on his hand, trying to normalize his breathing. To calm himself better he felt his bond with Stiles, his breath hitched as he felt something strange on it.</p><p>He poked at it and his eyes shot open, he was feeling a bond with Jackson and Isaac, much like the one linking him to Peter and Derek.</p><p>That could only mean on thing… <em>The two are back!</em></p><p>He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, he would take a quick shower and then he would find his mate to tell him the good news.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek predicament was much the same, but as he was sleeping in his car, there was little he could do to distract his mind from his mates suffering. Instead he drove to the hospital and sneaked in, his laptop under his arm.</p><p>Sneaking in was easy, he entered Peter’s room and explained to his uncle what happened and his idea to brighten Stiles mood.</p><p>“So you want me to find Theo?” Peter asked with an raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I think that the reason it didn’t work with Jackson and Isaac was because they are both human. If that is truth then going to Liam will only cause more pain to Stiles, but by now Theo should already be a chimera.” Derek explained his train of thoughts, he huffed and scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous.</p><p>He really hoped they could find a way to bring Jackson and Isaac back, for Stiles would never be truly happy without all his mates by his side, but for now finding Theo would have to do.</p><p>Peter looked at Derek with tilted lips, from his expression be looked like he was humoring Derek much like a mother would humor her child – Which was exactly what he was doing, unlike Derek and Scott the man wasn’t totally oblivious, he could sense the slow change in the bond signifying that Isaac and Jackson are back.</p><p>“You know what? It isn’t a terrible plan, one way or the other, I think that the soonest we are all together the better.” Peter spoke in a contemplative way. He took the laptop in his hands and went to work, he would need to get in touch some of his old contacts.</p><p>Derek huffed as Peter ignored him in favor of the laptop. He hoped the man’s search would bear fruits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was quite a small chapter, but I promise that next one will be way bigger, with smut and some action.<br/>Let me know what you think of the chapter on the comments ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Begonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I lost all the data on my phone a few weeks back and all the new chapters with it, so I had to redo them. I was so fucking mad... Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke with a groan in his lips, he barely slept for an hour, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Instead the Spark closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm of his mates' arms embracing him, he breathed in their strong, masculine scent.</p><p>He held back the whine that wanted to escape his lips, his mates were sleeping and he did not want to wake them, at least not in such a bothersome way, he had a much better away to wake them.</p><p>The Spark was laying on his side, with Isaac to his back and Jackson in front of him. Leaning just a little he nuzzled the toned chest, the boy was wearing only a loose tank top, so it was easy for Stiles to press his nose against the wolf’s skin.</p><p>After a few seconds taking in Jackson’s reassuring scent Stiles opened his eyes, they were shining brightly a he used his magic to make sure his mates wouldn’t awake until the moment was right.</p><p>He threw the thin covers away and crawled until he was eye level with their crotches. Thinking about how he would do this Stiles decided to simply use magic to undress them, a quick flash of his eyes and the clothes disappeared from their bodies, only to appear cleaned and folded on his desk.</p><p>Stiles bite his lips, the sight of his mates' naked bodies was nearly too much for him. </p><p>Jackson was both captain of the lacrosse team and from the swimming team, as such he was quite muscular – Not as much as Derek, but he had muscles in all the right places. – and slightly tanned from long hours under the sun. While the hair on his chest and crotch was trimmed, the rest of his body hair was waxed away. His chubby cock rested over his plump balls, in it’s soft state it was about 5 inches long, but Stiles knew Jackson was a grower.</p><p>Isaac on the other hand didn’t practice any sports nor stayed out in the sun more than necessary, his skin was pale and his body was thin, but not bony nor sickly, he had the body of a normal teenager of his age. What was not normal for a teenager of his age was the quantity of hair his body had – Stiles remembers that Isaac started shaving his body after he became a werewolf, only stopping when the Apocalypse happened. Not that Stiles cared for it, he liked his mate’s body either way. –, his chest was hairy, his armpits, his thighs and most of all his crotch. Laying on the massive forest of pubes was his soft cock, astonishing 7 inches of pure delight, with veins mapping it and low hanging, hairy balls.</p><p>He touched their cocks slowly and gently, marveling in how warm they felt on his hands. It didn’t take much of his ministrations to get the members to harden, Jackson’s becoming almost the same size as Isaac’s.</p><p>Not being able to resist any further, Stiles buried his nose on Isaac’s bush, mouthing at the base of the cock and inhaling the strong teen musky of the area. He rubbed his face on the length, smearing the boy’s pre-cum on his cheeks. </p><p>He kissed the hooded head, tasting the delicious pre-cum streaming from the slit, showing no signs of stopping, before he moved to his other mate. Once again he buried his nose on the crotch of his lover, inhaling the deep scent and mouthing at the base of the cock, he kissed the balls before he licked his way to the top, where he tongued the head and the slit, tasting the rich flavor of his mate’s pre-cum. Jackson was the only one of his mates with a circumcised penis.</p><p>He worked on the shafts leisurely, licking one of the cocks for a few minutes before moving to the other, sucking Isaac’s hairy balls for a few moments before moving to Jackson. He stayed there for almost an hour, working his mate’s to brink of release, only when they were about to explode he let his magic go.</p><p>Isaac woke immediately, thrusting his hips upwards and moaning. The werewolf looked at Stiles with half-lidded eyes and smirked, “Fuck! Stiles! You’re such a minx!” He snarled and grabbed Stiles by his hair, positioning his cock at the open mouth, before he rammed in without mercy.</p><p>Unlike Isaac, Jackson woke slower, groaning loudly as he did. He watched as his friend used their mate and wanted nothing more than to take hold of his cock and relieve himself from the pent-up tension, but he refrained from doing so, he wanted to cum down Stiles’ throat.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait much, Isaac was already on the edge when he woke, five thrusts were all he needed to unload his seed down Stiles’ tight throat.</p><p>As soon as Isaac released the boy Jackson sprang into action, doing much like his fellow werewolf, he fucked Stiles mouth hard and fast before he came down the boy’s throat.</p><p>Stiles moaned, his own cock rock hard. He loved this, to be used by his mates like a sex toy, he loved the taste of their seed mixed together in his tongue.</p><p>He rose to his knees once Jackson let go of his head. His eyes flashed and his clothes vanished. “Are you ready for round two?” He asked them with an impish smile.</p><p>The two looked at each other and shared a salacious grin before throwing their head back and howling loudly. It was lucky that Stiles’ room was magically soundproofed or the whole neighborhood would be waken by now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Scott rushed to the Sheriff’s house, going as fast as possible on his bike. He left the bike on the backyard and entered through the back door, he run upstairs and threw Stiles’ door open.</p><p>He gasped when he saw what was happening inside of the warded room. Isaac was laying sprawled on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other clutching their mate’s waist. Stiles was in reverse cowgirl position, riding the boy’s long cock, his own hard member bouncing wildly. Jackson stood in front of him, the Spark was mouthing the boy’s balls while he masturbated with rapid, brutal strokes, looking a breath away from showering their mate with his cum.</p><p>The two wolves' heads snapped in his direction, eyes flashing with power. Scott's own wolf threatened to surface, but he pushed it down, knowing that their reaction was nothing but instinctual – He himself was feeling the need to snarl at them.</p><p>Instead of doing anything that may provoke his pack mates he stepped back and closed the door. </p><p>The True Alpha went back downstairs and sat on the couch, he covered his eyes with his arm and huffed. He didn’t expected to see such a scene, but at least this confirmed what he thought. Anyway, he was happy for both his pack mates and his precious mate.</p><p>He waited for about ten minutes, his eyes were closed as he focused on the happiness seeping through the pack bonds. He was so distracted that he didn’t detect Stiles magic as he used it to cloak himself.</p><p>After the orgasm of their lives, the three mates laid on the bed, their chest heaving and their balls dry. After a minute or two Isaac rose from the bed, saying that he was going to take a quick shower, Stiles nodded and followed his example, rising from the bed.</p><p>“I’m going to see Scott.” He said, giving a quick peck to Jackson’s lips, the werewolf murmuring that he would take a shower after Isaac.</p><p>Leaving the room Stiles quickly spelled the seed still on his hair away, before cloaking himself with magic. Smirking playfully, Stiles searched for his mate, finding him in the living room.</p><p>Seeing that his mate was in a different world, Stiles grinned and walked until he was standing in front of him. He kneeled between Scott’s spread legs and let go of the magic, startling the werewolf as he appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“Stiles! What the…” He cried out, but Stiles shushed him.</p><p>The Spark send a sultry smirk to his lover and slowly opened his jeans. Scott breath hitched as his already half hard cock sprang free, slapping Stiles’ cheek and leaving a wet mark on it.</p><p>Stiles curled a hand around the thick member and started to stroke it slowly, he leaned forwards and inhaled the delicious scent of his mate. He smelled clean, having taken a shower not even half an hour ago, but musky as he had worked up a sweat rushing to Stiles’ house.</p><p>Their eyes connected for a moment and Stiles send him a flirtatious grin, before diving right in, taking the whole member in his experienced mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Scott groaned, keeping his hands relaxed so he wouldn’t accidentally ruin the couch.</p><p>The Spark worked on his mate’s beautiful cock with dedication, bobbing his head and licking the underside of it. So good was Stiles that Scott didn’t last more than a few minutes, cumming down the boy’s throat.</p><p>As the cum started to slow down he pulled back, allowing for Scott’s seed to be sprayed on his face.</p><p>“Fuck Stiles, you’re such a slut.” Scott groaned seeing the Spark collecting the cum with his fingers and licking them clean.</p><p>“Yes Scott. I’m a slut for you, for my mates.” The warlock said with a smirk on his lips, rising to his feet and seating on Scott’s lap.</p><p>The boy’s eyes flash red and he pulled Stiles to a deep kiss.</p><p>“Only ours!” He growled.</p><p>Stiles chuckled, “Perhaps I should go to school today like this, without taking a shower. Reeking of my mate’s cum, so much so that even the humans will be able to tell who I belong too.” as he said that he gave butterfly kisses to Scott’s shoulders and neck.</p><p>Scott shudders at the suggestion, wanting nothing more than to agree with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles didn’t in fact go on with his suggestion, after Jackson and Isaac had taken their showers he took his turn. While he was soaking under the water – Soothing all his sore muscles. – Scott took his fellow alphas to their homes on Roscoe.</p><p>Jackson quickly dressed for the day and took his porsche to Lydia’s house, thinking on the way on the best way to break up with her.</p><p>He knocked on the door and waited, feeling nervous.</p><p>“Jackson? Are you here to take me to school?” She questioned as she opened the door, a raised eyebrow as she took his nervous expression.</p><p>“Actually I… I…” He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, when he opened his eyes you could see the determination shining through them. “I’m gay.”</p><p>“What!” She screeched at his sudden announcement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles winced as he read Jackson’s text.</p><p>“I take Lydia didn’t take it as well as she did in our first timeline.” Scott asked, not taking his eyes from the road as he drives them to school.</p><p>“She didn’t.” Stiles answer, huffing and putting this phone back on his pocket.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The wolf asked, sensing his mate’s gloom state.</p><p>“I’m worried. We must find a way to stop the apocalypse, the Argents are in town, and now Lydia is going to be on war path to ruin Jackson.”</p><p>Scott took one hand from the wheel and held Stiles' hand. “Fuck it.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Fuck the apocalypse. Fuck the Argents, we can easily deal with a few hunters. And fuck Lydia if she can’t get over it!”</p><p>The Spark giggled before starting to laugh. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Fuck them all.” He said with a bright smile to his face. “You know, Lydia was once a great friend and a important pack mate.” He murmured quietly, looking out of the window.</p><p>“And she may still be, she just need to grow up a little.” Scott said, bringing Stiles hand up so he could give it a quick, sweet kiss.</p><p>The Spark send the Latino boy a loving smile, repeating the wolf’s gesture and kissing the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter let himself sink on his sofa, home sweet home! His apartment wasn’t the old pack house – It was mostly bare, with everything in it’s place, there were a few overpriced art spread around collecting dust. – but it was a thousand times better than the hospital room.</p><p>He heard the shower running, he had offered the second bedroom in the apartment for Derek until they could build their pack house.</p><p>He was startled from his musings by his new phone vibrating. Peter opened the lock screen, expecting that one of his contacts had already found Theo's location. Instead a loud snarl escaped his lips when he saw what was on the screen.</p><p>Derek arrived quickly, still wet from his shower and only a towel covering his private parts.</p><p>“Peter?” He asked, looking around the living room, his wolf was completely alert and ready for a fight.</p><p>The snarling Alpha didn’t say anything, only shoved the phone in his nephew’s direction.</p><p>Drying his hand on the towel, the younger man took the phone and almost crushed it when he saw what made Peter so made. On the screen was a picture of Katy Argent on her Facebook, behind her was the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aconite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last month, but I'm back to normal schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met at midnight, at the Peter’s luxurious apartment. It was the first time they would all be together in one place since Stiles went back on time – Missing only Theon and Liam of course, only with them would the pack truly be complete. – and the Spark was nervous, even if all them are members of the same pack and share a mate, gathering a bunch of Alphas together in a place is hardly ever a good choice.</p><p>Still, he didn’t have to worry, while there was some tension when they first arrived, they soon fell back to their old dynamics, playing and joking with one another, much to Stiles’ relief.</p><p>They ate the lasagna Stiles brought before settling at the living room,  ready to begin the meeting.</p><p>“Okay, this is our first pack meeting, who wants to go first?” Stiles started and nodded when Isaac raised his hand.</p><p>“My father has been officially declared dead a few hours ago.” He said, no one expressed any condolences, knowing that the young Alpha wasn’t mourning the death of his abusive father.</p><p>“I can convince dad to let you stay in our house for a few weeks, but we will need a more permanent solution soon.” Stiles was quick to offer his home, loving the idea of sharing his house with at least one of his mates.</p><p>Jackson immediately looked at Peter’s direction, Stiles following him as he caught what the Alpha was thinking. </p><p>“What?” Peter asked sharply.</p><p>“You can take him in.” Jackson said with a lazy smile on his face.</p><p>“What? Why me?”</p><p>“Because, you’re the only old man here.” Jackson answered as if it was obvious, looking smug at the indignant look on Peter’s face.</p><p>“I'm not that much older than you!” Peter snarled.</p><p>“Girls! You’re both pretty. Can we focus for a moment?” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I can’t take him. Or have you forgotten that I’ve just been transferred to a hospital in another city and I’m supposed to still be in coma?” Peter said, raising good points. </p><p>“Guys, I know that finding a place for Isaac is important, but that can wait for a few days. We should focus on the reason for this meeting.” Scott pitched in, as always being the voice of reason.</p><p>“How we kill the bitch!” Jackson sneered.</p><p>Derek who had been silent since they arrived at the apartment snarled, eyes shining bright red. “I will cut her throat out!” </p><p>“Yes, Sourwolf, we know you want to have a go at her, but we need to be smart here. I vote for a car accident, it shouldn’t be too hard for me to take control of her car while she is driving.” Stiles said, sending calming waves at Derek’s direction through their bond.</p><p>“Yes Stiles, let’s cause another accident.” Peter huffed, “Can’t we be a little more creative.”</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man, “I don’t see you bringing any ideas to the table Pete.”</p><p>The smirk that spread on the werewolf’s face was possibly chilling. “I have a proposal,” He paused, leaving them hanging for a moment before he continued. “We should burn their house to the ground.”</p><p>“We are not killing Chris!”</p><p>“Not with Allison and Chris there.”</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>“The Hales would be the first suspects!” </p><p>Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Stiles spoke at the same time, while Derek furrowed his brows, actually considering the idea.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, reclining on his expensive sofa. “We make it look like an accident, I’m sure that with Stiles’ magic it would be easy. And Allison and Chris don’t need to be there, he takes her to school everyday, doesn’t he? We could use that.” </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea actually, if done right we can catch Victoria on it as well. She may not be as much of a monster She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but she is just as dangerous.” Stiles said with narrowed eyes, clearly remembering when the woman tried to kill Scott.</p><p>“I agree.” Derek said gruffly, his red eyes glittering dangerously.</p><p>“Good. If we are all on agreement, then we can move on.” Peter said, pulling Derek’s laptop on his lap. “I’ve found Theo.”</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened, he jumped to his feet and sat besides Peter looking at the laptop’s screen. “He is on the other side of the country…” Stiles whispered softly, his eyes watering. </p><p>Peter gave him an one-armed hug, “Don’t worry Luv, I have a plan.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Once the bitch is dealt with, Derek and I are going after him, we will kidnap him if needed – Which we most likely will. – and then we will bring him here.” He said nonchalantly and Stiles chuckled.</p><p>He was relived that Theo would soon join them, but he also felt a dull ache on his chest, he vowed that he would bring Liam back when they left for Theo. Feeling Stiles distress, Peter’s arm tightened around him, bringing him even closer to the older man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a few days for their plans to come to head.</p><p>Stiles woke with a tired groan, the arms embracing him tightened as his mate woke as well. Isaac has been living with the Spark since the pack meeting – Though he would soon move in with Derek, with a little help magical help, the werewolf was able to claim the boy’s guardianship while claiming to have been a friend of Isaac’s brother. – and they spent every night in each other’s arms. This made his other mates jealous, but they understood that it would be torture to have Isaac under his roof and not share his bed with him – Besides, unlike Scott, who was Stiles’ best friend, Jackson, Peter and Derek had no real excuse to expend the night at the Sheriff’s home.</p><p>The Spark moaned when Isaac rotated his hips, the large member resting inside of the human starting to harden.</p><p>“Oh! No, no, bad wolf! Today is the day and we can’t be late.” Stiles said and rolled to the side, the cock sliding out of him.</p><p>Isaac whined and moved to grab Stiles, but the Spark was already out of bed. The human smiled seeing his mate pouting. </p><p>“Go take a shower, I’m gonna use dad’s bathroom.” He said, before leaving the room.</p><p>Half an hour later and the two are already on the road, driving at the speed limit to Peter’s apartment. They arrived just as Scott turned around the corner. Stiles and Isaac left the jeep and waited for Scott to lock his bike, the Spark greeting his first mate with a kiss.</p><p>“Guys, are we ready?” Stiles asked as they entered the apartment, all of his other mates were already there.</p><p>They nodded affirmative, collecting their bags. </p><p>“Today is Kate’s last day alive.” Derek breathed out, closing his eyes.</p><p>Stiles approached him and caressed his hair, “Don’t worry Der, she will not escape us.”</p><p>A few minutes later and they were ready. Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Peter left on Roscoe, the later wearing a glamour with Stiles appearance, while Stiles and Derek left on the Camaro. The first driving to the school and the latter going to Argent’s house.</p><p>The were silent on the way as they prepared themselves. Once they arrived close to the house they looked at each other and left the car, swiftly moving to the cover of the trees. They watched for a few minutes before as Chris left with Allison and drove away.</p><p>“Are they at home?” Stiles asked biting his lips, if they weren’t there it would make this whole plan useless. </p><p>Derek’s nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, his eyes shined red as he growled. “They are there.”</p><p>Stiles patted him consolingly on the arm before opening his bag. From it he took two ragdolls from the bag and a few meters of barbed wire. He took a deep breath before he started chanting, slowly he wrapped the barbed wire around the dolls, one after another.</p><p>Derek tilted his head as he heard two cries coming from the house, he grinned viciously as he heard the effect of Stiles’ spell.</p><p>While Derek was happy with what was happening, Stiles shuddered as soon as the spell was done. He always felt like he was submerged in freezing water when doing Witchcraft.</p><p>“The spell is done. We have ten minutes.” Stiles said and Derek nodded, he doubted they would take this long.</p><p>They both donned the amulets Stiles had prepared for this, the spell on it making them invisible to everyone but each other. They quickly left the wood line and ran to the door, the Spark directed his magic at it and the door swung open for them.</p><p>It took less than a minute for them to find the gas line, they nodded to each other before Derek brought his claws down on it, causing large gashes on it. Stiles breathed out and whispered a funneling spell, once the spell was done he nodded and they left just as quickly as they came.</p><p>Gas spread through the house at an astonishing speed thanks to Stiles’ spell, by the time the duo arrived back to where they left their bags it had already spread through most of the house. If they left it like this they would likely die of intoxication, but that wasn’t their plan, after all, the claw marks would give away their involvement.</p><p>Instead, Stiles took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for using Witchcraft once again. He lighted a candle and recited the spell.</p><p>The small flame died abruptly. For a moment there was silence, their breathing was so loud to Derek’s ears that he almost covered them. And then, the next moment, the world went up in flames.</p><p>The explosion was sudden and powerful, destroying everything in it’s wake. It quickly consumed the house, killing the two woman inside. Most importantly, the explosion also erased any evidence of their involvement.</p><p>Derek breathed a little easier knowing that Kate was gone for good.</p><p>Stiles squeezed Derek’s arm, smiling reassuringly, before he turned back to the bag. Finally, he took the final piece of their plan, a wooden triskelion covered in runes. This was why it took so long for them to take action, Stiles had to make this and link it to the Hales.</p><p>He chanted in Celtic as he buried the object by the roots of a tree. This spell was based Druidic in nature and as such needed to be connected to nature. Once the spell was firmly in place it would make anyone discard the participation of the Hales in the accident, even if Chris somehow deduced that it was a criminal fire, he would believe vehemently that the Hales had nothing to do with it.</p><p>Of course they could still be blamed – Stiles could see Gerald blaming them even if he didn’t think they did it. – but anyone who would try to use the Hales as scapegoat is already on their kill list.</p><p>With the spell done, they put their things back in the bag and got up to leave. Still, they stood for a few minutes watching the flames consume the house. They were broken from their stupor by the sound of sirens, they looked at each other with wide eyes before running to the Camaro, the amulets still on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Entering his apartment, Peter closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief as Stiles’ spell washed away, wearing a glamour all day was tiring and stifling. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, Stiles and Derek were embracing each other on his couch, in the central table was two dozen boxes of pizza.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! The Bitch is dead! It’s time to celebrate!” Stiles laughed, jumping to his feet and running to them.</p><p>Peter embraced his smaller mate and looked at Derek. Seeing the soft smile on his nephew’s face, he felt a weight leaving his shoulders, one enemy down, just about a few thousands to go.</p><p>Huffing, Peter watched as his pack mates passed the two and got comfortable. He leaned down and captured the sweet lips of his mate. </p><p>It didn’t mater how many enemies they had, Peter would kill them all, for his pack, for his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you'll liked! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️<br/>You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.<br/>PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Carnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after their attack on the Argent residence, Stiles woke in a bed very different from the one he was used to, it was twice as large as his own and with silk sheets. For a moment he was confused, but then he felt the strong arm around his waist and remembered what happened last night, as today was the day the Hales were leaving he had decided to stay with them at Peter’s apartment, telling his father that he was having a sleepover at Scott’s.</p><p>Groaning under his breath, he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the trimmed hair on Derek’s voluptuous pectorals, his sharp jaw and serene face. He looked so soft and carefree in his sleep.</p><p>But it wasn’t Derek’s strong arm embracing him though, Stiles felt Peter’s hot breath at his neck, he felt the man’s muscular arm around his waist and the man’s half-hard shaft at his ass.</p><p>He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew that they had a long journey ahead of them and the prospective of having Theo by his side as soon as possible made him want to wake them immediately.</p><p>The choice was taken from him however, as he felt Peter’s powerful arm tightened around his middle. The man rutted against Stiles’ back for a moment, before stopping abruptly, groaning as he woke fully.</p><p>“Is it time yet?” He whispered at Stiles’ ear, sending shivers down the younger boy’s spine.</p><p>“If you want to leave early, yeah.” Stiles said in a low tone, not being able to stop himself from thrusting his ass against Peter’s crotch. “And I have to get ready to school.”</p><p>Yet, Stiles didn’t move, basking in the warm of his lovers.</p><p>“By the Moon! It’s too early.” Derek grunted as he woke, he was never a morning man, though he couldn’t deny the appeal of waking besides his mate.</p><p>“It’s time wake, Sleepwolf.” Stiles snickered, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Derek’s.</p><p>Derek opened his eyes then, smiling slightly at his delightful mate. His eyes roamed Stiles’ body, taking in his delectable pale skin, marked red by his and Peter’s mouth and fingers, he felt his cock twitching.</p><p>Peter took a whiff of Derek’s arousal and buried his face on Stiles’ shoulder, his now rock-hard cock pressing against the boy’s ass.</p><p>“We will be gone for a while. I think we should give our sweet mate something to remember us by, what about you Derek?” Peter smiled salaciously, biting Stiles’ shoulder.</p><p>Derek’s only response was a low growl before he captured Stiles’ nipple with his mouth, making the younger boy gasp in surprise before he let out a loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles parked Roscoe by the end of the street, it was almost one in the morning and the street was dark and gloomy. On the other end of the street stood the house they were there for, it was quite large and Stiles had to remind himself that Liam’s parents had quite a bit of money.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Scott asked, sitting at the passenger seat. He wasn’t the only one there, on the backseat sat Isaac and Jackson, they were all there for him as a moral support.</p><p>Stiles didn’t say anything, only nodded. He left the jeep and after sending one last glance at his mates, he walked towards Liam’s house.</p><p>He was feeling jittery, so much so that he couldn’t concentrate enough for subtly, he pulsated his magic and it acted much like an EMP, targeting any cameras along the street, frying them.</p><p>He arrived at the last house and closed his eyes, he focused on where his magic was guiding him and followed it until he reached a blank wall. He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, until he looked up and saw a window, he smiled knowing that it was the window of his mate’s room.</p><p>He surrounded himself on his magic and started to levitate. This was actually something created by Stiles himself after the death of his last mate, before that there was no magic that allowed a magic user to fly under their own power. It wasn’t perfect though, it was slow and it used quite a bit of his energy.</p><p>Still, it was perfect for his objective, he rose and rose until he reached the window on the second floor. Luckily, the window was open, which allowed him to slip in unopposed.</p><p>The room was that of a typical teenager, though it had a lot more football posters than any bedroom Stiles was ever in personally. Ignoring the decoration of the room, the Spark focused on the bed on the other side of the room, where Liam slept.</p><p>Stiles had to take a deep breath to stop himself from jumping on the bed with his younger mate – Especially when he saw the undressed state of the boy.</p><p>He gulped and crossed the room in long strides, sitting at the edge of the bed. His hand hovered above the boy’s hand for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, after a few moments like this he opened his eyes, which now shined with determination, and grasped the hand.</p><p>Nothing happened at first, not that Stiles had expected something to happen, not after Isaac and Jackson. Still, it was extremely disheartening to not feel the bond surging in place like it did with Scott, Peter and Derek.</p><p>He stayed like that for many minutes, holding his mate’s hand. As the minutes passed the silence of the room got more and more deafening, Stiles was so apprehensive that he wasn’t even aroused by the erotic image of Liam’s chiseled body.</p><p>The Spark was starting to lose hope when it happened, Liam’s fingers twitched before he let out a low groan. For a moment the younger boy went silent and Stiles feared it hasn’t worked, but his fears were unfounded as Liam woke with a gasp, his eyes immediately zeroing on Stiles.</p><p>“Liam?” Stiles sobbed, cupping the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>“Stiles.” Liam whispered reverently, flashing his bright red eyes as if to show to his mate that he was truly back. Not that the reassurance was needed, Stiles could feel the strong mating bond inside of him.</p><p>Without saying anything else they both leaned towards each other, they met in the middle, pressing their mouths together in a kiss filled with passion and love.</p><p>Stiles’ hands roamed Liam’s body, as he did so he mused about how strange it was to touch the wolf’s mostly smooth body, as Liam had been the hairiest of his mates. Still, hairy or not, he loved the strong, warn body of his mate.</p><p>“My parents are sleeping at the end of the hallway.” Liam broke the kiss reluctantly, he had to stop himself from moaning as his impish mate attacked his neck, trailing kisses downwards.</p><p>Stiles looked up from where his mouth was hovering above the boy’s nipple and smiled wickedly. “Be quiet then.” He said in a teasing tone, but even though the Spark said that, he still whispered a spell that covered the whole room, stopping any sound from leaving it. Once the spell was in place he licked the perky nipple, sucking it into his mouth, making Liam moan loudly.</p><p>He played with the teens nipples for a few minutes before going back to traveling downwards. He trailed kisses along the boy’s muscular abdomen, then his belly button and kept going downwards until he reached his prize, Liam’s cock.</p><p>The younger boy’s shaft was beautiful, uncircumcised and smooth with no veins in sight. The hard member was 6.3 inches long, but what was really impressive was his girth, which wasn’t a surprise, Liam had been the thickest of his mates in the other timeline.</p><p>Where Liam’s teen body was mostly smooth, the boy’s crotch have already started to show signs of how hairy the boy will be in the future in the untamed forest of pubes that surrounded the cock.</p><p>Stiles wanted to admire it, to take a picture and frame it, yet his desire to have it on his mouth won. He didn’t waste any time before diving towards the cock, taking it all the way down his throat until his nose was smashed against Liam’s pubes.</p><p>Liam cried out, clawing the pillow as he tried not to wolf out. Stiles on the other hand whined around the cock, the taste exploded on his tongue and the scent of the boy’s teenage musk was overpowering down there.</p><p>“Stiles! Fuck!” Liam cried out, his mate’s delightful mouth and playful tongue are too much for his young body, he wouldn’t last long.</p><p>Stiles knew this too, with one hand he massaged Liam’s balls and with the other he unbuttoned his own jeans. Once the buttons were all opened, he paused momentarily from worshiping the wolf’s tool and rose to his feet, he quickly freed himself from his jeans, throwing it to the other side of the room.</p><p>His cock sprang free as he wasn’t wearing any underwear.</p><p>Liam watched Stiles’ member with hunger in his eyes, but before he could touch it, the Spark went back to his knees and quickly engulfed the boy’s cock, making the werewolf forget about everything else. This time, while one of his hands played with Liam’s balls, he used the other to masturbate himself.</p><p>“Gods! Sti… So fucking good…” Liam murmured breathlessly, his moans turned into growls as he lost control over his transformation, turning into his Beta form.</p><p>Not that Stiles was paying any attention to it, he was completely lost in the moment as he worshiped his mate’s beautiful cock, his hand going faster and faster on his own dick as he got closer to his own orgasm.</p><p>With a deafening howl, Liam came, dumping his seed down his mate’s throat. The earthy and salty taste of the wolf’s seed was just what the Spark needed to be pushed over the edge. Moaning around the cock, Stiles came all over the floor.</p><p>He stayed like this for a few minutes, just blissfully holding the softening cock on his mouth as Liam recovered from his orgasm. The wolf took deep breaths and he caressed Stiles head, he groaned when the Spark let go of his cock, giving one last kiss to the hooded head before he climbed the bed.</p><p>Stiles threw his arms around Liam’s shoulders as the younger teen embrace him around the waist, their mouths found each other in a sloppy and passionate kiss.</p><p>They stayed like this for many minutes, kissing and cuddling, basking in each other’s presence. It was about half an hour later that Stiles detangled himself from Liam’s arms.</p><p>“I have to go.” He whispered, but didn’t protest when Liam’s arms embraced him once again.</p><p>“Do you really?” The wolf grumbled, burying his face on Stiles’ shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, love. Your house is quite far from mine and I need to get back before my dad realizes that I’m gone.” Stiles said, pulling Liam’s hair gently so the boy would look at him and then pressing a small peck on his lips. “Besides the others are waiting outside and I don’t think they will be very impressed if I decided to sleep here.”</p><p>Liam grumbled under his breath, but let the Spark go. Stiles climbed out of bed and put his jeans back on, he looked back and saw that Liam had also left the bed, the boy stood there watching him with burning red eyes. When he saw he was caught watching, Liam approached him and cupped his cheeks, leaning his head until their foreheads were touching.</p><p>“I will try to get transferred to BHHC as soon as possible.” He murmured, his hot breath caressing Stiles’ face.</p><p>“And how are you going to do that?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“First I will try to ask my parents. If that doesn’t work…” He paused, before smiling ruefully. “I guess what I did last time worked well enough, don’t you think so?” </p><p>Stiles snorted and pulled his younger mate into a deep kiss, one that expressed all the love he felt for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A black SUV parked at Beacon Hills Motel’s dark parking lot, the man inside the car looked at the building with a sneer on his face, one couldn’t tell if the sneer was aimed at the motel or at one of the residents. In fact it was aimed at neither, he simply disliked that the event that took his daughter-in-law and daughter’s life also took him from a hunting.</p><p><em>‘Still,'</em> He thought with a creepy smile that was a hundred times more intimidating than his sneer. ‘<em>I can use this. Maybe I’ll finally get my disappointment for a son to see things my way.</em>’</p><p>He left the car and walked with leisure to his son’s room, as he both prepared himself to deal with his son’s grieving and planed how to use it. First, he would need to deal with the last of the Hale Pack, but once that was done Beacon Hills would make a great base for his war on the mutts.</p><p>Gerard wiped the dangerous smile off his face, putting his best grieving expression to play, before knocking at his son’s door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you'll liked! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Angel's Trumpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles stretched with a groan as he wakes from dreamless sleep, yawning, he sat and rubbed his heavy eyes. He was confused for a moment when he realized he was alone in his bed, his room was silent and smelled clean, where it would normally be filled with the sound of breathing and the smell of cum and sweat.</p><p>He blinked rapidly as he remembered why his room wasn’t smelling like musk and sex. </p><p>This last week had been great, Scott, Isaac and Jackson took it upon themselves to distract him from the deep longing he felt for his missing mates. He still missed the others of course, a strong yearning had settled in his heart and mind and wouldn’t leave, but their efforts made it more bearable. It was good to just step back and relax for a moment.</p><p>Jackson would take him to long drives around town and buy him expensive gifts that he didn’t need but loved anyway. Scott would take him to his favorite comic store and they would watch all the movies Stiles always asked for him to watch, even the whole Star Wars series. Isaac – Who had no money nor childhood memories to guide himself – would take Stiles on early morning picnics at the highest point in town and late evenings walks around the park, they would talk and simply bask in each other’s presence. They passed their time together as well, all four of them, the wolves would take him to his favorite diner, to the movies and even to the Jungle, at night the group would retreat back to Stiles’ house, it was luck that his father was always doing late night shifts, for not even Stiles’ spells could fully conceal the loud cries and moans of pleasure and ecstasy.</p><p>It was unfortunate though, his mates weren’t the only think on his mind, some days he would wake with a silent scream, sweating cold and trembling, images of the dark future ahead of them flashing in front of his eyes as he shivered in fear and anger.</p><p>With that future in mind he kicked his mates out yesterday, he told them that he wanted some time alone and that their pack should have a strong bond even without him, so he practically ordered the three of them to pass some time with each other.</p><p>They grumbled, but left without putting up a fight, understanding that Stiles needed some time for himself. And it was a time very well spent.</p><p>The Spark used his time alone to complete four important rituals. Two of those rituals acted as complements to the three rituals he had done when he first arrived back in time, one increased his strength while the other increased his healing speed, it wasn’t enough to compete with a werewolf’s healing, but it was fast enough that he wouldn’t die unless his enemies target his heart or brain.</p><p>The third ritual was a personal ward that would protect his mates from magical attacks. Anchored on the pack bonds, it would not only protect them, but also alert Stiles of the attack.</p><p>The last ritual was also the most difficult and dangerous, it was both magically and mentally exhausting. This ritual had to be done at midnight at the Nemeton, the ritual worked to cleanse the tree and destroy the Nogitsune.</p><p>All those rituals left him extremely drained, but content, knowing he had done a good job. He stumbled back home after the last ritual and fell on his bed, immediately passing out.</p><p>Stiles shook his head and smiled. Closing his eyes, he could already feel the effects of the cleansing ritual, no longer was a dark taint coursing through the territory, it was like breathing fresh hair for the first time in his life. With a small laugh, Stiles jumped from the bed, ready for a new day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An old and somewhat dirty car, black and discreet, parked at the edge of a small park, hidden behind the trees, away from the prying eyes of the families enjoying the bright summer day.</p><p>Inside the car, Peter scrunched his nose when the engines groaned to a stop. He was disgusted by their vehicle of choice, but the key for their success in this mission was stealth, it was unfortunate, but Derek’s Camaro or Peter’s own Porsche are hardly the right choices for it.</p><p><em>‘Still,'</em> Peter thought viciously, trying not to breath through his nose. ‘<em>Couldn’t Derek have found a cleaner car? I can smell what the last owners have done in the backseat, it was all I can do to stop myself from retching.</em>’ He shot a chilling glare at his nephew, but the younger Alpha ignored him, looking intently to a specific spot of the par, secluded from the rest.</p><p>“There he is.” His nephew said gruffly, pointing to their target, his eyes flashing red as he took in what the chimera was doing.</p><p>Theo was sitting on a bench, flirting with a blonde girl he didn’t even know the name, when his muscles tensed and his breath quickened. He didn’t understand what was happening, but every instinct on his being was telling him to run and hide, to escape the gaze of some unknown predator. </p><p>Ever the paranoid man – As one must be after working for the Dread Doctors for so long. – Theo didn’t need see the predator to know he was being hunted, to know that he needed to escape and escape right at this moment. With a charming smile, he excused himself and rose to his feet. He walked calmly, his eyes trained on his surroundings, searching for what was hunting, but he found nothing.</p><p>Once he was away from prying eyes Theo ran towards the abandoned industrial complex the Dread Doctors were using as their temporary base. He was almost there when he felt a change in the air, it was such a subtle change that he almost missed, but as he was already alert he realized that the predator had found him. </p><p>He stopped and snarled, his eyes shining electric blue. “I know you’re there! Show yourself!” He growled, his claws coming out as he prepared to fight for his life.</p><p>He was breathing heavily as he looked around frantically, finding no signs of whatever was following him. After almost a minute his eyes went to his right. There! In the shadows! </p><p>He growled threatening towards the shadow's direction, but the only response he received was a mirthless chuckle.</p><p>A dark glowering man stepped out of the shadows, his intense eyes shone blood red, freezing Theo in place. He was strong, but he didn’t know if he could defeat an Alpha.</p><p>“Theo, Theo, Theo...” He werewolf spoke slowly, a nasty smile parting his lips.</p><p>Theo gathered all his courage and was about to say something, but he had been too distracted by the werewolf in front of him, he should have known better, a werewolf was never alone.</p><p>He paid for his mistake with a hit on the back of his head, so hard that he lost consciousness before he even hit the ground.</p><p>“Did you need to scare the boy so badly?” Peter chuckled, standing over Theo’s unconscious body.</p><p>“What can I see, I’m spending too much time with my creepy uncle.” Derek quipped back, walking towards his uncle. He looked down at the unconscious teenager and said, “Let’s get him out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles arrived at school with a bright smile on his face, greeting the students merrily as he entered the building. He quickly made his way to his locker and was unsurprised to find his mates already there, waiting for him.</p><p>The three must have heard him approaching, for they turned their heads in his direction the moment he turned around the corner. They send him a smug smile, as if they knew something he didn’t. Stiles rose an eyebrow as he walked towards them, curiosity clear on his face, which only caused their smile all that more smug.</p><p>Stiles’ expression of curiosity immediately turned into one of astonishment when they moved aside, revealing another person behind them.</p><p>“Liam!” Stiles shouted, startling the students close to him. He didn’t care though, he ran and jumped on the wolf, embracing him – He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he knew he shouldn’t, it would only raise questions he didn’t want to answer.</p><p>“Hey, Sti.” Liam whispered, hugging him back.</p><p>They stayed like this for a few moments, ignoring the audience of students looking at them with curiosity, until Scott coughed loudly, drewing their attention to him.</p><p>“You’re drawing attention.” Isaac hissed playfully, a goofy smile on his face. </p><p>The Spark looked around them to see if there was any suspicious look being send their way, luckily there wasn’t, it appeared that while curious, the students didn’t thought much about the blatant show of affection.</p><p>“Sorry.” Stiles and Liam whispered at the same time, making the others snicker.</p><p>The moment of levity didn’t last though, Scott stopped snickering abruptly, he sniffed the air and his eyes flashed dangerously. The other wolves noticed this and followed his example, sniffing the air. </p><p>Liam growled under his breath and the four of them subtly moved in front of Stiles, creating a protective wall. The Spark looked towards the end of the hallways and froze as he found what caused the wolves to become so alert.</p><p>Walking down the corridor, smiling and nodding to the students, was none other than Gerard Argent. The hunter passed them serenely, barely giving them any attention, just nodding at their direction with a small smile – Gesture that wasn’t returned as the five of them were frozen by this man’s unexpected appearance, not that the hunter noticed, he barely finished his nod and was already looking forwards, dismissing them.</p><p>The man disappeared down the corridor and they stayed like that, standing still, not knowing what to say or what to do. It was only when the bell rang that Stiles broke through his perplexed state. “Fuck me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think down in the comments ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first I would like to apologize for how long it took for me to post this chapter. My best friend caught covid and I just wasn't in the right place to write anything, hopefully I'm back to the usual schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn’t good, this isn’t good at all!” Scott paced around the living room of Stiles’ house, where the Pack was having a meeting to decided what would be their next course of action.</p>
<p>Jackson rolled his eyes, telling him to stop panicking, that it was only a single hunter and that they could easily deal with him.</p>
<p>“That’s Gerard Argent! After everything he did to us last time I think I’m entitled to some panicking!” The True Alpha practically shouted, he stopped pacing as Stiles rose from the couch and grasped his arm gently.</p>
<p>“I know he made all of us suffer last time, but last time we weren’t a Pack, not really, just a bunch of teenagers running around, trying to survive in a world we didn’t understand. We are not the same anymore, we are the greatest Pack the world has ever seen and if the geriatric hunter think he can kill us, we will end him just like we did with his psycho daughter!” Stiles said, riling the pack up. By the time he finished his speech the wolves threw their heads back and howled, even Scott did so, showing that his mate’s words did a great deal to reassure him.</p>
<p>Stiles was just glad that he had silenced the house before the meeting, it wouldn’t do for the neighbors to complain about the sound of howls coming from the sheriff’s house.</p>
<p>“So, what do we do?” Liam asked, he was the one that knew of Gerard for the shortest amount of time before the man’s death, but even so he was just as hostile towards him as the others, that man was bad news.</p>
<p>“We kill him, of course.” Isaac scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… And it kind of was.</p>
<p>Stiles however, sighed, attracting the others attention back to him. “The question is not what nor even how, is when.” He said, sitting back on the couch. “I’m not comfortable with us dealing with him without the others here, specially as the Hales were the most affected by the man’s schemes.”</p>
<p>“Then we wait,” Jackson said with finality in his voice, feeling a little disappointed as he wanted Gerard’s blood on his claws as soon as possible, he hated the man for controlling him when he was a Kanima and wanted to be the one to kill the hunter this time around. “when they arrive we will deal with the fucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove to the old Hale house in silence. Derek looked back once again and saw that Theo was watching the surrounding forest with extra attention, probably thinking on some way to escape – The Alpha scoffed under his breath, that wouldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>They had him tied with rope laced with aconite, it wasn’t a particularly dangerous strain, but it was enough to make running almost impossible.</p>
<p>As the forest opened to give away to the house, both Hales felt a squeezing sensation on their hearts, they looked at one another, silently promising to rebuild their home as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>The car stopped in front of the house and the two left it. Derek took his phone and called Stiles, telling his mate that they are back and waiting for him at the old house.</p>
<p>While he did that, Peter pulled Theo out of the car. The chimera tried to fight and run, but the werewolf just sighed and hit the back of his head, knocking him out.</p>
<p>“Stiles is coming.” Derek called, approaching the two.</p>
<p>“Let’s get him ready then, shall we?” Peter said with a salacious smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>— X —</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles arrived at the old Hale house and called for his mates, but there was no answer.</p>
<p>“Derek! Peter!” He called again, excited to have them back – Stiles also couldn’t wait to see Theo again, he assumed that they had found him if they are back already.</p>
<p>But once again, there was no answer.</p>
<p>Confused and getting a little worried, Stiles called them again, louder this time as he walked into the house in search of his mates. After looking all over the house, he stopped by the door of the basement, the only place left to search, he was fully worried now.</p>
<p>‘Were they attacked? Was it Gerard?’ He was starting to panic as he focused on his magic, readying himself for a fight.</p>
<p>However, as he stepped down into the basement, it wasn’t to some hunter or to his wounded mates as he feared, it was to a much more erotic scene.</p>
<p>Theo was tied to a steel chair, unconscious and completely naked, his muscles rippling against the restraints, his torso was mostly hairless, with only a few fine hairs around his hard nipples. His fat cock was surrounded by a small bush of pubes and rested softly on his muscular thigh.</p>
<p>“Theo…” He whispered to himself, taking an hesitant step forwards.</p>
<p>Stiles gulped as he approached his unconscious mate, taking every inch of him and thanking every God out there that he now had all his mates with him – Well, he will have them once he touches the chimera, bringing back the Theo he knew.</p>
<p>Without anymore hesitation, Stiles strode forwards and cupped the boy’s cheeks. He stayed like that, caressing his mate’s jaw for a few minutes, unwilling to stop touching him.</p>
<p>Five minutes or so after he first touched Theo, Stiles felt a small burning sensation on his arm, exactly where the mythical tattoo was, but before he could see what happened, he felt something shift inside of himself. </p>
<p>The bond he shared with Theo flared to life.</p>
<p>Stiles swore that he could hear the howls of his other mates at the back of his mind, welcoming their pack-mate back into the fold.</p>
<p>The Spark felt complete for the first time in a long awhile, all his mates were with him now. It took a few more seconds, but soon Theo was stirring, his eyes fluttering as he groaned under his breath. He blinked a few times and looked at the Spark standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Theo?” Stiles asked with trepidation, caressing the boy’s cheeks longingly.</p>
<p>“Stiles.” The wolf whispered reverently, fully awake now.</p>
<p>The Spark’s eyes sparkled with power as the ropes untied themselves and fell on the ground, freeing the Alpha. The chimera didn’t move to leave the chair though, instead he grabbed Stiles waist and pulled him until the boy was sitting on his lap.</p>
<p>“Mine.” He growled under his breath, capturing his mate’s mouth in a sloppy and harsh kiss.</p>
<p>Stiles moaned against the kiss and wiggled his ass when he felt his mate’s cock hardening under him. </p>
<p>“Undress.” Theo snarled, his Alpha eyes glowing eerily on the weak illumination of the basement.</p>
<p>Stiles response was immediate, he quickly rose to his feet already taking off his sweater, he threw it away before he went to remove his t-shirt, showing off his slim and slightly upper body. He moved to take his jeans off, but Theo stopped him.</p>
<p>“Slowly.” He said, his voice a low rumble as he squeezed his weeping cock, using his other hand to play with his heavy balls.</p>
<p>Sensually, Stiles gave him a show, he slowly pulled down his jeans, before he turned his back to Theo, he leaned as he pulled down his boxers, displaying his plump ass and tight hole. The Spark looked back and saw the wolf squeezing the base of his cock, stopping himself from cumming.</p>
<p>Snickering, Stiles threw the boxers at him, Theo caught it and brought it to his nose, taking in the delicious musk of his mate. The Spark turned and walked sensually towards his lover, he climbed on the wolf’s lap and grabbed the boxers, throwing it away before he leaned down and capture the boy’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Theo!” He moaned against his mate’s mouth, thrusting his cock against Theo’s muscular belly. “I need you… Inside me!”</p>
<p>Stiles eyes shined once again and Theo didn’t need to guess what he had done, his nose twitched as he picked the smell of lube coming from the Spark’s ass.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good bitch to me!” Theo growled, thrusting his hips upwards. “Beg!”</p>
<p>Stiles moaned under his breath, “Please Theo! I need you Inside me, filling me with your cock… With your seed!” </p>
<p>Theo held Stiles’ waist firmly with one hand, pulling him up until he could use the other to position his hard member at his mate’s entrance. With a loud roar he rammed his hips upwards, thrusting his dick to the hilt.</p>
<p>“Ugh!” Stiles gasped, loving the burning sensation as Theo’s cock rearranged his insides.</p>
<p>“So tight... You take me so well!” Theo grunted as he started moving, setting on a slow and hard pace, with powerful thrusts that reached deep inside the Spark.</p>
<p>Soon he was picking up the pace, fucking his mate with brutal and ruthless thrusts. Stiles didn’t just take it, he rode his mate like he was some prized stud, their moans echoing through the basement in unison.</p>
<p>Theo had a terribly dirty mouth, murmuring about how much good of a slut Stiles was, how tight and perfect his ass was, calling the Spark a cock sleeve and a cumdump as he slammed in and out of him. Stiles loved it, he cried louder and louder after each word.</p>
<p>With each thrust the Spark came closer to the edge. As he didn’t want to come before his mate, the Spark squeezed his tunnel around the fat cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck! This is it!” Theo grunted loudly, fucking his lover harder and harder as he felt his knot inflating. “I’m close! Are you gonna take me, Stiles? Take my fat knot?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Please! Knot me!” Stiles cried out, feeling the knot catching at his tight ring of muscles. </p>
<p>“Then take it!” Theo roared and rammed his large tool one last time, locking them together as he dumped gallons of his seed inside his mate. The Spark followed him, spilling all over the boy’s abs.</p>
<p>Stiles whined weakly, seeing stars as he felt Theo’s fat knot stretching his hole deliciously and the boy’s burning seed filling him up.</p>
<p>Theo breathed heavily as the last drops of his seed left him, he cupped Stiles’ cheek and forced the blissed out boy to look at him, their eyes connecting in an intense moment. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He whispered lovingly, caressing the boy’s cheekbones with his thumb.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled brightly and leaned in for a quick kiss, “I love you more.” he whispered against Theo’s plump lips. </p>
<p>They stayed in like that for many minutes, basking in each other’s presence as they waited for the knot to deflate, stealing kissed and sharing words of love. </p>
<p>Once he was freed from the knot, Stiles rose to his feet and went to collect his clothes, also finding Theo’s folded at the edge of the basement. As he leaned down to take his sweater from the floor he saw something that made his gasp in surprise, the tattoo was gone.</p>
<p>He felt conflicted, from one side he was happy, as this symbolized that his pack was finally complete, on the other side he was sad, as the tattoo had been a constant in his darker days, an anchor he held desperately to hold his sanity.</p>
<p>Sighing, Stiles looked back at his mate as he dressed himself and smiled, it didn’t matter now that he had his mates back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>— X —</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it, how come he didn’t have one offspring to be proud of? </p>
<p>First Kate dies a foolish death in a house accident, she couldn’t even die like a proper Argent in the battlefield! And now, his stupid son told him to his face that he was insane, that he wanted nothing to do with him and the family business anymore!</p>
<p><em>‘The nerve of that boy!’</em> Gerard thought as he raged at the injustice of it all.</p>
<p>As Gerard parked his car in a hidden clearing at the edge of the forest, he promised to himself that as soon as he dealt with the Hales he would make his son pay for such insults. Perhaps then he would take his granddaughter and mold her into the perfect matriarch, he wouldn’t fail with her as he did with his children.</p>
<p>He walked at a brisk pace through the forest until he arrived on a very well hidden cabin, one of his many safe houses. This one was covered in many protective spells he paid a large sum to put up.</p>
<p>Gerard despised having to use such things, but he couldn’t deny it’s usefulness.</p>
<p>He entered his office, paying no attention to the werewolf caged at the edge of the room, looking so weak and frail that it would be impossible to know that he was once a powerful and dangerous Alpha. Ignoring the crazed look coming from those shining red eyes, Gerard placed the folder he was carrying on the desk.</p>
<p>It held files containing all he knew about seven different individuals, those boys were the perfect candidates to a project that would help him win the war against the supernatural and one of them would be chosen to become his greatest weapon.</p>
<p>Gerard eyes strayed to the Alpha, it would be easy to have the mutt bit him, but he dismissed this idea, going back to reading the profiles. He would have nothing but the best for himself, nothing but the Hale Spark would do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked, let me know down at the comments ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks you for reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/>PS: If you liked this fic you may also like my other fics, go check them out!<br/>You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you it's a NSFW Twitter! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>